Just Another Cinderella Story
by nadeshiko ama
Summary: "Kenapa pulang malam sekali, Tuan?" Temari bertanya sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Shikamaru. "Anda bukannya sengaja untuk menghindar dari tugas menjaga Momo kan?"  'Ups...' batin Shikamaru. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Jawabnya
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Warnings : AU, maybe contain little bit OOC

Just Another Cinderella Story

Chapter 1

Nadeshiko Ama

Suara high heels yang beradu dengan lantai tak pernah terdengar begitu menakutkan seperti saat ini bagi kelima editor majalah _SOPHISTICATED_, kelimanya hanya bisa saling melirik dan menelan ludah ketika sang Direktur, Senju Tsunade mengelilingi kursi mereka dan mengacungkan selambar kertas. Yah kertas yang bisa saja menjadi tiket keluar mereka dari majalah wanita bergengsi tersebut, terdengar mengerikan memang, karena kertas tersebut berisi hasil penjualan edisi bulan lalu.

"Bagaimana bisa hal ini sampai terjadi?"

Hening, tak ada yang menjawab.

"Apa saja kerja kalian sampai-sampai angka penjualan kita terus menurun. Sampah apa yang kalian terbitkan di majalahku?" Ia sudah berhenti mengelilingi ruangan dan duduk di singgasananya

"Lihat ini" sambil melemparkan secara pelan majalah edisi bulan lalu ke hadapan kami

"Jika aku adalah potensial customer majalah ini, aku akan berpikir dua kali sebelum membeli ini, aku tidak perlu membayar mahal untuk mendapatkan semua katalog ini. Majalah kita bukan katalog pusat perbelanjaan ataupun media promosi bagi designer."

"Tapi ini kan majalah wanita, Direktur." Ino mencoba memberi alasan

"Majalah kita mengupas life style metropolitan, bukan hanya melulu berisi fashion. Jika hanya ingin mengikuti trend mode terbaru mereka juga bisa menyaksikan peragaan busana di Paris atau Milan." Hening kembali hadir di tengah mereka

"Aku ingin majalah kita punya soul yang benar-benar mengambarkan life style para wanita karir dan esekutif muda. Edisi selanjutnya buatlah rubrik baru yang mengupas semua itu."

"Tapi Direktur jika kita menambah rubrik baru maka akan menambah jumlah halaman serta biaya produksi sedangkan harga jual kita tidak berubah, ini akan mempengaruhi profit kita." Sakura mengutarakan pendapatnya akan rencana sang Direktur.

"Itu benar jika kita tetap mempertahankan jumlah halaman seperti saat ini maka halaman bagi para sponsor akan berkurang, padahal itu sumber utama kita dalam bisnis ini, hasil penjualan tentu tidak dapat sepenuhnya menutup biaya produksi. Hal ini juga akan mempengaruhi hubungan kita dengan para sponsor." Temari mengungkapkan alasan senada yang mendukung Sakura.

"Edisi bulan depan merupakan percobaan, aku akan mencoba membicarakan dengan para sponsor mengenai situasi kita saat ini. Tentunya ini akan merugikan mereka juga jika hal ini terus berlanjut atau bahkan lebih buruk."

"Lalu artikel seperti apa yang harus kami tulis?" tanya Tenten

"Buatlah riset, aku tidak ingin artikel itu berisi pendapat subyektif kalian saja, harus berdasar fakta dan sudut pandang profesional kalian sebagai editor."

"Lalu bagaimana jika ini tidak berhasil?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada cemas dan memandang rekannya satu per satu

"Kalian harus pikirkan cara lain, aku membayar kalian untuk itu. Jika tidak, bersiaplah angkat kaki dari majalah ini." Ujar sang Direktur sambil meninggalkan meeting room, meninggalkan kelima editornya yang wajahnya perlahan memucat.

oOo

"Bagaimana ini, nasib kita di ujung tanduk."

"Bagai telur di ujung tanduk, Pig."

"Keadaan kita sudah memasuki siaga 1 kau masih bisa bercanda, Forehead."

"Hei, aku cuma membenahi tata bahasamu yang kacau itu, bukan bercanda."

"Sudahlah kalian berdua jangan ribut, kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Kita masih harus mempersiapkan edisi bulan ini, pesta anniversary ke- 10 majalah _SOPHISTICATED_, juga rubrik baru itu." Tenten menengahi perdebatan dua sahabat itu.

"Sebaiknya kita bahas satu per satu dulu bagaimana?" Hinata memeriksa sesuatu di agendanya.

"Yah aku setuju, kita mulai _progress report _edisi bulan ini saja." Temari juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Hinata. Satu per satu editor melaporkan progress report mereka.

"Aku rasa persiapan kita untuk edisi bulan ini sudah mencapai 70%, kita bahasa saja rubrik _baru untuk edisi bulan depan. Aku masih belum punya gambaran apapun untuk rubrik itu." Ino berkata sambil memutar-mutar pena dengan jarinya._

_"__Apalagi aku, pikiranku masih terfokus pada pesta anniversary, apa kau tidak punya ide Sakura? kau kan bisa mengamati kekasihmu, Sasuke."_

_"Hei bagaimana jika kita mengamati kehidupan pria-pria esksekutif muda, kita lihat lebih dekat siapa tahu ada hal yang menarik yang dapat kita angkat. Bagaimana denganmu Hinata, kau bisa mengamati kakak sepupumu, Neji kan? " _

_"Tidak bisa Temari, __Neji nii-san sedang tugas keluar kota selama 2 minggu."_

_"Wah itu terlalu lama, bisa-bisa kita didamprat Nona Tsunade kalau terlalu lama menunda riset ini. Bagaimana dengan adik-adikmu Temari mereka bisa dijadikan objek riset kan? "_

_"Jangan, kita harus melihat dalam sudut pandang wanita kepada pria." Tenten menolak usulan Sakura _

_"Kalau begitu kau saja Sakura, kau melakukan riset pada Sasuke."_

_"Me__nurutku Ino, kita harus melihat sisi alami yang tidak pernah dilihatkan seorang pria pada lawan jenisnya."_

_"Kau benar Hinata, astaga aku tidak pernah menyangka ini akan sulit sekali."_

_"Jadi kita harus meriset pria lajang yang tidak kita kenal dan harus 24 jam bersamanya? Dimana kita bisa menemukan pria itu." Temari bertanya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya pada keempat temannya._

_"Hei, aku kenal siapa pria itu!" Ino mendadak memandang rekan-rekannya dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar._

oOo

"Astaga Ino, dapat darimana sih baju-baju ini?"

"Ada deh. Pokoknya kamu mesti pakai baju-baju ini. "

"Ogah, baju gak jelas juga. Udah di dry cleaning belum?"

"Ongkos dry cleaningnya aja lebih mahal dari bajunya, Temari." sahut Sakura sambil tertawa.

"Kamu yakin mau melakukan ini semua?" Tenten kali ini angkat bicara

"Ha~h. Tentu saja tidak, tapi mau gimana lagi?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu."

"Tenang saja Hinata, aku akan menghandle pekerjaan harian Temari dan memberikan progress reportnya jadi dia bisa mengontrolnya setiap saat." jawab Ino

"Wah aku tidak menyangka kamu mau repot-repot seperti ini demi aku." dengus Temari kesal

Ino hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan kembali memasukkan semua bajuku ke dalam tas dengan cengiran menyebalkan, rasanya Temari ingin melempar sepatu ke arahnya.

"Yap selesai, nah Temari sekarang kamu tinggal pergi ke alamat yang aku berikan tadi."

'Somebody please save me' batin Temari putus asa.

oOo

Yah disinilah dia sekarang, berjalan menuju sebuah rumah yang akan ditempatinya sebulan ke depan, dengan menjinjing sebuah tas yang berisi baju-baju yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan, sama seperti yang sekarang sedang dikenakannya sebuah kaos oblong yang tidak jelas warnanya entah merah pudar atau oranye dan rok sepanjang 5 cm di atas mata kaki, sandal jepit, dan dengan rambut di kuncir empat. Ia hanya bisa meringis membayangkan dandanan ajaibnya saat ini, sungguh tidak mencerminkan sebagai salah satu editor di majalah _SOPHISTICATED_, salah satu majalah wanita terkemuka, yang harus selalu tampil chic di setiap kesempatan. Temari memejamkan mata dan menghembuskan nafas panjang, dengan memantapkan hati diuulurkan tangannya untuk membunyikan bel. Tak lama seorang pria muda membuka pintu.

"Ya?"

"Em.. Saya dikirim Nona Ino Yamanaka untuk menjadi pembantu disini."

Pria muda di depannya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan meneliti dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dan berharap semoga dia tidak menyukai dirinya dan bisa keluar dari kekonyolan ini.

"Ya Ino sudah meneleponku kemarin. Oke, kamu bisa mulai kapan?"

"Apa?" Temari segera mengangkat kepala.

"Kamu bisa mulai kerja disini kapan?" jawabnya dengan nada malas.

"Se.. Sekarang juga saya siap Tuan."

"Ya baiklah, namaku Nara Shikamaru, kamu?"

"Saya Temari, Tuan Nara."

"Shikamaru saja, ayo masuk."

"Baik Tuan Shikamaru."

oOo

Temari mengedarkan pandangan ke setiap sudut rumah majikannya ini, satu kata yang tepat untuk rumah ini, BERANTAKAN! Heran bisa-bisanya dia tinggal di tempat seperti ini, kertas-kertas di meja ruang tamu, entah file-file penting atau hanya kertas bekas saja, sepatu tergeletak begitu saja di samping sofa sedangkan jaketnya teronggok di sofa. Beranjak ke ruang tengah, pemandangan yang tertangkap oleh matanya tak jauh berbeda dari ruang tamu, lebih parah mungkin. Papan shogi serta pionnya tercecer di meja ruang tengah, bungkus-bungkus snack serta gelas kotor juga belum dibereskan dari meja. TV masih dalam keadaan menyala, lantai juga masih belum disapu. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaan dapurnya pasti banyak sekali piring dan gelas kotor. Hufftt...Sepertinya hari pertamanya akan berat.

"Temari, kau bisa mulai membereskan rumah, dan kau tidak perlu memasak makan malam untukku karena aku akan pulang malam."

"Baik Tuan."

"Oh ya dan tolong cucikan bajuku, aku sudah menaruhnya di keranjang di ruang cuci."

"Baik." Ia kembali menganggukkan kepalanya

Sudah 30 menit berlalu sejak kepergian 'tuan'ku, tapi ia hanya bisa bengong memandang seluruh rumah dengan penuh penyesalan, gimana cara bersihin rumah coba. Seumur-umur hidup di dunia tidak pernah sekalipun beres-beres rumah, maaf aja bukan sombong atau gimana, secara itu kan tugas pembantu. Rumah orangtuanya di Suna bahkan punya beberapa pembantu untuk mengurus tiap bagian rumahnya dan untuk kondomiumnya di Konoha ada petugas yang selalu membersihkan tempat tinggalnya itu setiap hari ketika ia bekerja. Jadi ia tidak pernah bermasalah dengan kebersihan apartemen mewahnya. Dan saat ini ia hanya bisa memandang nanar ke arah sapu dan vacum cleaner yang harus ia gunakan untuk memulai pekerjaan mulianya. Tapi sebelum itu ia mencari ponsel yang disembunyikan di dasar tas yang ia bawa, dicarinya sebuah nama yang tertera di phonebooknya, menunggu panggilannya dijawab ia berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk sambil menyelonjorkan kakinya di karpet.

"Ada ap..." Belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, Temari sudah menyemburnya

"Hei, Ino apa maksudmu mengirimku ke rumah pemalas ini?"

"Wah hebat sekali kau Temari, bisa membaca kepribadian orang pada pertemuan pertama."

"Jawab pertanyaanku Ino."

"Gomen Temari, hanya kau yang bisa melakukan pekerjaan ini, kami semua sudah kenal dengan Shikamaru, ia sahabatku sejak kecil, kami satu angkatan sejak SD begitu juga dengan Hinata, lalu ia juga sekantor dengan Sasuke kekasih Sakura, sedangkan Tenten adalah kakak kelas kami. Jadi hanya kamu yang belum bertemu dengan Shikamaru."

Temari menghela nafas panjang, " Apa tidak ada orang lain Ino?"

"Ada sahabatku satu lagi Chouji, tapi menurutku ia bahkan lebih parah dari Shikamaru, yang dipikirkan hanya makan saja, kau pasti tak tahan dengannya."

"Lalu apa yang harus aku tulis untuk artikel itu, bagaimana cara membuat wanita illfeel pada pertemuan pertama, begitu Ino?" ujarnya sarkatis

"Tentu saja tidak Temari, amatilah dulu kesehariannya, aku yakin kau pasti menemukan sesuatu yang menarik."

"Yah kita lihat nanti saja, aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana cara memakai vacuum cleaner." Ujarnya putus asa.

"Ganbatte ne Temari, ini demi kelangsungan hidup kita di _SOPHISTCATED_."

Percakapannya dengan Ino tidak membuatnya lebih tenang malah membuatnya semakin frustasi, ia tahu nasibnya dan keempat rekannya bergantung pada keberhasilan penyamarannya kali ini. Aargghhh ia merasa seperti anggota CIA yang harus menyamar ke dalam sarang teroris dimana kalau ia gagal maka negaranya akan luluh lantak, rata dengan tanah karena rudal yang diluncurkan teroris. Astaga ia merasa seperti movie freak dengan pemikiran konyolnya itu, CIA? yang benar saja, yang ada saat ini ia adalah PRT a.k.a pembantu rumah tangga. Ia bergidik ngeri mengingat berita-berita penganiayaan majikan pada pembantunya yang sering menghias layar kaca ataupun surat kabar, semoga Nara Shikamaru bukan orang seperti itu. Jika benar maka ia hanya perlu menghantui Ino seumur hidupnya, kerena semua ini adalah ide briliannya.

Matanya kembali menyapu tiap sudut rumah, semangatnya kembali turun drastis. Apa ia perlu menyewa jasa pembersih rumah? Mungkin ia bisa menghubungi pengelola kebersihan kondominiumnya, tidak..tidak tetangga pasti curiga buat apa Shikamaru menggaji pembantu kalau masih menyewa cleaning service. Tck ia memang harus membersihkan rumah ini dengan tangannya sendiri. Semangat Temari ujarnya dalam hati semua ini tidak akan beres kalau kau hanya memikirkannya saja. Dengan berat hati Temari mulai membereskan satu per satu kekacauan di rumah majikannya itu.

oOo

Temari terbangun dengan rasa kaku yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya, ia menggeliat tak nyaman mencoba meregangkan tubuhnya, tapi percuma rasa kaku itu tidak hilang apalagi saat ini ia berbaring di kasur yang tidak seempuk kasur di apartemennya. Ia bangkit dari ranjangnya berpikir mungkin mandi air hangat bisa mengurangi pegal-pegal di tubuhnya yang ia dapat setelah membersihkan satu rumah, bagi pembantu sebenarnya mungkin hal ini tidak masalah tapi karena ia adalah pembantu dadakan maka pegal-pegal inilah yang ia dapat. Matanya melirik jam dinding di kamarnya, matanya melotot tak percaya, 'sial' rutuknya dalam hati, sekarang sudah jam 8 malam ia pasti ketiduran cukup lama. Ia urungkan niatnya untuk mandi dan berbelok menuju ruang cuci, ia ingat belum mencuci baju Shikamaru. Tck sial, perutnya keroncongan rupanya mie instan yang ia makan tadi sore tadi tidak cukup mengganjal perutnya. Yah karena ia tidak bisa memasak alhasil itulah satu-satunya masakan yang bisa ia buat. Itupun harus melalui proses membaca cara memasak yang tertera di kemasan mie lalu tak sengaja jarinya tersiram air rebusan mie yang masih amat sangat panas saat mencoba meniriskan mie. Sepertinya ia menyesal sekarang kenapa dulu tidak menuruti anjuran kaa-sannya untuk belajar memasak, karena ia berpikir bahwa ia punya cukup uang untuk menggaji pembantu jadi ia tak perlu repot-repot bekerja di dapur dan terbukti juga ucapan kaa-sannya bahwa ia akan canggung untuk bekerja di dapur untuk pertama kali.

Ia meraih keranjang cucian membawanya menuju mesin cuci di pojok ruangan. Hatinya kembali mencelos saat mengetahui keadaan mesin cucinya

"Astaga sejak kapan mesin cuci pakai LCD?"

Temari yang dalam hidupnya tidak pernah menggunakan mesin cuci bahkan untuk tipe yang paling sederhana pun tentu kebingungan.

"Oke Temari tenang, tarik nafas dalam-dalam, kau pasti bisa mengopersikannya, kau wanita cerdas, tidak ada yang tak bisa kau lakukan." Temari mencoba melakukan monolog untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Baju-baju kotor Shikamaru dimasukkannya di mesi cuci, ditakarnya deterjen sesuai petunjuk yang tertera di kemasan, oops ia hampir lupa belum mengisi air, ia pun menyalakan kran air dan tak sengaja tangannya menyenggol deterjen yang ia letakkan di pinggir mesin cuci

"Astaga!" jeritnya panik saat ia melihat hampir semua deterjen tumpah di tumpukan baju di mesin cuci, dengan segera ia mengambil kemasan deterjan yang tinggal seperempat itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, semakin banyak deterjen bukannya semakin bersih, iya kan?" ujarnya mencoba menenangkan diri.

Jari-jarinya menyentuh layar LCD menekan serentetan perintah untuk mulai mencuci.

"Well sejauh ini semuanya berjalan lancar." Ketika didengarnya mesin cuci mulai bekerja menggilas pakaian kotor di dalamnya, yah ia berhasil melakukannya, tidak ada buku petunjuk memang tapi ia berhasil menerka-nerka perintah mana yang harus ia tekan di layar LCD. Dan sekarang ia hanya butuh menunggu sampai mesin berhenti beroperasi, maka dengan tenang ia beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk melanjutkan rencana mandinya yang sempat tertunda.

Langkahnya seketika terhenti ketika melewati ruang cuci setelah ia mengambil handuk di kamarnya, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati ruangan cuci dipenuhi busa yang meluber dari mesin cuci serta air yang terus mengalir dari mesin cuci, sepertinya Temari lupa belum mematikan kran air. Berhati-hati ia melangkah agar tidak terpeleset busa dan air, setelah berada di dekat mesin cuci ia langsung mematikan air. Dan sekarang ia mencoba berkutat dengan LCD untuk mematikan mesin, tapi kepanikan yang melanda dirinya ternyata malah sukses membuat mesin berputar lebih cepat, rupanya ia salah menyentuh tombol perintah di LCD. Segera ia membuka penutup mesin cuci untuk memindahkan busa agar tidak terus meluber, tapi yang terjadi malah busa menyembur ke segala arah bahkan ke matanya, Temari yang merasakan pedih di matanya reflek mundur dan sialnya ia malah jatuh terpeleset, dan ia pun segera merutuki kebodohannya.

"Temari, ada apa ini?"

"Tu.. tuan Shikamaru." Seolah melengkapi kesialan dirinya, Shikamaru yang tadi pagi berencana pulang malam malah sudah berada di rumah saat ini.

"Kenapa tidak kau matikan mesin cucinya?" Shikamaru segera be_rjalan untuk mematikan mesin cuci._

_"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak apa-apa?" ia membantu Temari berdiri _

_"Maaf tuan, saya salah memencet tombol di LCDnya."_

_"LCD?" Tanyanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia bertanya seolah tak mempercayai pendengarannya, pembantunya yang kata Ino bahkan tak lulus SD tahu istilah LCD._

_'Sial, aku kelepasan bicara.'_

_"Kau tahu tentang LCD?"_

_'Perfect, tamat sudah karirku.'_

_To Be Continued..._

Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini, another ShikaTema hehe lagi mood bikin pair ini, *nglirik jam di lepi 0:59* udah malem banget ternyata. Jadi kayaknya gak bakal nulis panjang-panjang di author's note udah mulai ngantuk soalnya. Mohon maaf deh kalo banyak typo, trus mohon reviewnya ya


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Warnings : AU, maybe contain little bit OOC

_"Kau tahu tentang LCD?"_

_'Perfect, tamat sudah karirku.'_

Just Another Cinderella Story

Chapter 2

Nadeshiko Ama

"Temari?" Suara Shikamaru yang terdengar sangat mendesak menyadarkan Temari dari pikiran kalutnya.

"Eh..eh iya Tuan. Ada apa?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

'_Oh no, this is gonna be serious.'_

"So..soal itu, emm.."

"Hn?" Shikamaru merubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi menyandar di dinding serta kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana.

'Berpikir Temari, berpikir, _you're in big trouble_'

"Sebenarnya di rumah majikan saya sebelumnya, juga ada model yang seperti itu, dan saya tidak boleh dekat-dekat oleh Kin, takut saya rusakkan, katanya mesin cuci dengan layar yang bisa disentuh seperti punya tuan, namanya LCD dan harganya sangat mahal." Tak sampai disitu, kebohongan semakin mengalir dari mulut Temari.

"Benarkah tuan? Kalau memang rusak, saya akan menggantinya, tentunya dengan mencicilnya tiap bulan dari gaji saya, tapi saya tidak tahu butuh waktu berapa lama?" ujarnya sambil menunduk, '_well...well you such a good actress Temari_'

"Siapa Kin?"

"Pembantu juga tuan, tapi ia datang lebih dulu dari saya, sehingga kadang-kadang dia sangat sok." Terpaksa ia sebutkan salah satu pembantu di rumah orang tuanya, 'Maaf Kin', batinnya.

"Ha~h ya sudahlah." Shikamaru beranjak dari dinding, "Sepertinya tidak ada yang rusak, lain kali hati-hati. Besok akan kuajari cara menggunakannya."

"Baik Tuan, apa ada yang Anda perlukan lagi?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi tuan, selamat malam."

"Tunggu, ambil itu." Shikamaru berkata sambil menunjuk bungkusan yang ada di meja makan.

"Eh? Terima kasih." Diambilnya juga bungkusan itu meskipun dengan tanda tanya besar melingkupi kepalanya.

'Makan malam? Hm tau juga dia kalau aku sedang kelaparan dan tidak ada yang bisa dimakan dari lemari es-nya. Mmm.. mungkin ia tidak seburuk yang aku bayangkan.' Temari membatin sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

oOo

Rasanya baru saja ia memejamkan matanya tapi saat ini suara alarm sudah menyuruhnya untuk bangkit dari alam mimpi. Dengan matanya yang masih terpejam ia menggapai-gapaikan tangannya untuk meraih jam dan mematikan alarmnya, tapi tangannya tidak menyentuh apapun di samping kiri ranjangnya, yang seharusnya ada meja kecil yang dilengkapi laci di kanan kiri kepala ranjangnya, di meja sebelah kanan ada table lamp serta beberapa pigura sedangkan di sisi kiri ada vas serta jam kecil. Dengan segera ia membuka matanya untuk melihat keanehan itu, tapi yang dilihatnya sekarang bahkan lebih aneh lagi, terakhir diingatnya dinding sebelah kirinya adalah kaca yang sering ia gunakan untuk mengamati keindahan lampu-lampu kota di malam hari, serta ada sebuah kursi empuk di sebelah kanan ranjangnya. Tapi yang ia lihat sekarang adalah sebuah kamar sempit yang sederhana dengan nuansa putih serta ranjang kayu dan almari kayu.

"Aaarghhh sial, aku sekarang di rumah Shikamaru." Ujarnya sambil kembali menghempaskan dirinya ke ranjang.

Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut mengingat tugasnya di rumah ini, bukan hanya masalah riset untuk artikel itu tapi juga tugasnya sebagai pembantu.

"Mungkin sedikit kafein bisa menenangkanku." Dengan langkah gontai ia menuju kamar mandi terlebih dahulu lalu bergegas ke dapur untuk membuat kopi sekalian untuk 'tuannya'.

oOo

Temari sontak menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang mengganggu pagi tenangnya.

Di hadapannya Shikamaru sedang menguap lebar dan berjalan menuju meja makan yang memang menjadi satu dengan dapur. Pemandangan selanjutnya lebih parah, Shikamaru menelungkupkan lengannya di atas meja makan dan kembali tidur.

'Astaga! apa ia tidak pernah diajari bahwa tidur di meja makan bukanlah tindakan yang sopan'

Ingin rasanya ia menyemprot Shikamaru, jika saja ia masih dirinya yang biasa pasti sudah dipukulnya kepala berambut ala nanas itu, akan tetapi yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah

"Kopinya tuan." Ujarnya sambil meletakkan teko kopi dan cangkir, menyusul roti tawar beserta sebotol selai coklat.

"Hn, terima kasih." Ucapnya setelah menguap lagi

'Kami-sama' erangnya putus asa, 'Aku tak tahan lagi tinggal serumah dengan kuda nil ini.'

"Temari."

"Eh iya tuan."

"Nanti belanjalah bahan makanan serta barang-barang yang kau butuhkan untuk membersihkan rumah."

'Tidak bisakah memesan delivery makanan serta jasa cleaning service saja?'

"Ini uangnya, kau bisa belanja di mini market yang ada di ujung jalan." Shikamaru berkata sambil mengulurkan sejumlah uang padanya

Sesaat Temari tertegun memandang uang yang diulurkan Shikamaru, seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah menerima uang dari laki-laki -selain ayahnya tentunya- apalagi uang itu untuk belanja keperluan rumah. Ia merasa seperti err... istri?

'Hentikan pikiran ngawurmu Temari' batinnya seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Temari? Kenapa kau?"

"Eh tidak, tidak ada apa-apa tuan." Ia pun segera mengambil uang di tangan Shikamaru.

"Kau atur sendiri saja." Ujarnya seraya beranjak dari kursi.

Ia meraih roti serta mengolesinya dengan selai coklat yang tadi tidak disentuh sama sekali oleh Shikamaru, lumayan untuk mengisi bahan bakar tubuhnya sebelum kembali kerja rodi di rumah Shikamaru. Teringat tugasnya tadi, ia segera mengambil ponsel di kamarnya untuk menghubungi teman-temannya.

"Kemana mereka ini?" ujarnya kesal karena dari tadi tidak ada yang berhasil ia hubungi. Ia pun melemparkan ponselnya begitu saja di meja makan.

Sambil menunggu ia membereskan meja makan, setelah selesai, ia beranjak ke lemari es yang telah ia periksa kemarin, membersihkan isinya yang sudah tidak layak makan, sebungkus chicken nugget, sekotak sereal serta susu cair yang sudah lewat _expired date_-nya, sayur yang sudah kering, tidak hanya itu saja berbagai makanan yang dimasukkan di wadah tahan panas, mungkin tadinya disiapkan untuk tinggal dipanaskan ketika akan memakannya, yang entah sudah berapa lama disimpan juga masih ada. Setelah bersih semua ia kembali mencoba menghubungi teman-temannya.

"Akhirnya ada yang menjawab teleponku, kemana saja kau Tenten?"

"Gomen Temari, tadi aku masih dalam perjalanan menuju kantor, hei bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Kau masih ingat aku yang sudah menjadi pembantu ini Tenten, ya sudahlah nanti saja aku cerita, yang penting sekarang barang-barang apa saja yang harus kubeli untuk mengisi lemari es serta untuk membersihkan rumah?'

oOo

Berbelanja keperluan rumah ternyata melelahkan belum lagi ia harus membawa semua barang bawaan itu sendirian ke rumah, setelah selesai membereskan semuanya ke tempatnya, ia sudah kelaparan dan karena memang sudah waktunya makan siang, maka ia memutuskan untuk menggoreng nugget saja, tentu saja ia memilih makanan yang simpel. Setelah menyalakan kompor serta menaruh penggorengan, ia menuangkan minyak goreng menunggunya panas terlebih dahulu sebelum memasukkan nugget. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk

"Kaa-san." Ujarnya panik, ia pun beranjak pergi ke kamarnya. 'toh minyaknya belum panas' pikirnya

"Halo kaa-san."

"Halo, Temari, bagaimana kabarmu? akhir-akhir ini kau jarang menelpon kaa-san."

"Aku baik kaa-san, maaf aku sibuk belakangan ini, bagaimana kabar kaa-san dan yang lain?"

"Kami baik Temari, kapan kau pulang ke Suna? Kesibukan apa yang sudah membuat kau lupa rumahmu? Bagaimana kalau minggu depan kau pulang?"

"Aku tidak bisa pulang minggu depan, sekarang aku sedang mencoba hal baru."

"Oh ya, apa itu Temari?"

"Squash." Jawaban itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Temari, tentu saja ia tidak bisa bilang bahwa sekarang ia menyamar menjadi pembantu selama satu bulan ke depan.

"Sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan squash?"

"Baru saja kaa-san, karena menurut penelitian, squash sangat bagus bagi wanita, selain bisa mengurangi stress, juga lebih sehat karena kita tidak terpapar langsung oleh sinar UV seperti tenis dan golf, kapan-kapan kaa-san harus mencobanya bersamaku." Jawabnya asal.

"Baiklah, asal kau jangan sampai capek saja."

"Iya kaa-san, secepatnya aku akan pulang ke Suna." Mereka berdua terus bercakap-cakap melepas rindu, setelah beberapa lama Karura akhirnya mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

"Jangan lupa makan siang, sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang."

Deg! Makan siang? 'Astaga aku lupa'

Ia pun segera berlari menuju dapur, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah api yang sudah berkobar membumbung tinggi, yang berasal dari penggorengan yang ia tinggalkan tadi. Sekilas dapur kelihatan seperti berwarna oranye, karena besarnya kobaran api yang tercipta.

"Astaga kebakaran. Bagaimana ini?" Ujarnya panik

"Telepon 911, 112, astaga berapa nomer darurat pemadam kebakaran?" jeritnya histeris ketika api berkobar makin besar, dan asap dimana-mana.

Ia berlari menuju ke kamarnya untuk mengambil ponselnya, "Tidak jangan, nanti aku bisa dipenjara karena membakar rumah orang." Seketika ia berhenti di tengah jalan menuju kamarnya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ke kamar mandi, mengambil air sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Akhirnya padam juga." Ia terduduk lemas di dapur di tengah genangan air serta kekacauan yang ia sebabkan di dapur Shikamaru. Setelah memulihkan tenaganya Temari segara menghilangkan bukti, mengepel genangan air, membersihkan jelaga di dinding keramik dapur, mengelap air yang menyiprat ke perabotan-perabotan yang ada di dapur.

"Lebih baik aku menghindari kompor untuk saat ini." Ujarnya ketika dapur sudah bersih seperti sediakala. Tetapi perutnya yang keroncongan tidak bisa diajak kompromi, akhirnya ia memutuskan memesan pizza saja.

oOo

Yah hidup seperti ini memang lebih cocok bagi Temari, tinggal menekan _speed dial_ di ponselnya maka makanan datang begitu saja. Kebanyakan orang _speed dial_nya adalah nomor orang-orang terdekatnya, tapi tidak bagi Temari _speed dial_nya berisi berbagai nomor restoran, baik makanan cina, italia, jepang dan yang lainnya yang akan membantunya tetap hidup.

Ia membawa sekotak pizza ke dalam ruangan kerja Shikamaru, ia bermaksud mengakses beberapa informasi dari internet tentang pemuda Nara ini, jika ia beruntung. Dibukanya pintu yang berada di ujung koridor lantai 2, ruangan bernuansa putih itu cukup bersih dan rapi bagi Temari, rak-rak dipenuhi berbagai buku berada di dinding, di depannya ada meja kerja beserta komputer, di dinding lain ada foto berukuran besar yang menampilkan Shikamaru dan seorang pria versi tua Shikamaru serta seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang cantik.

Temari beranjak ke meja kerja, keberuntungan sedang berpihak padanya, komputernya masih menyala jadi ia tak perlu repot berurusan dengan password. Segera ketika halaman depan _search engine_ muncul di layar komputer ia segara mengetik 'Nara Shikamaru'.

Kesimpulan sementara yang Temari dapat tentang Nara Shikamaru adalah putra tunggal dari Nara Shikaku dan Nara Yoshino pemilik penangkaran rusa terbaik serta pemilik taman rusa yang menjadi salah satu tujuan wisata terkenal di Konoha, Temari belum pernah ke sana, mungkin ia bisa dapat diskon atau gratis tiket masuk kalau tahu ia adalah pembantu di rumah anaknya.

Pengacara handal yang tergabung di biro hukum terkemuka di Konoha, berusia 24 tahun, lebih muda 2 tahun darinya. Jenius yang memiliki IQ lebih dari 200, pernah menjuarai pertandingan Shogi nasional.

Otak Temari berpikir keras mencari korelasi yang tak juga ditemukan antara pengacara jenius pemalas penggemar shogi dengan majalah fashion wanita. 'Ini akan menguras tenaga dan pikiranku' batin Temari frustasi.

oOo

"Astaga siapa sih yang bertamu pagi-pagi seperti ini?" Temari bergegas menuju ruang tamu ketika di dengarnya bel yang terus menerus dibunyikan tak sabar untuk segera dibukakan pintu.

"Ya, cari siapa?" sejenak Temari berhenti karena menyadari sosok familiar dihadapannya saat ini. "Nyonya?" dilanjutkan kalimatnya ketika wanita dihadapannya mengamatinya dengan seksama dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Shikamaru sudah bangun?" ia langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah

"Belum nyonya."

"Bawa barang-barangku masuk."

"Eh? baik nyonya." Temari segera menuju mobil yang terparkir di halaman depan. Samar-samar didengarnya teriakan Sang Ibu membangunkan anaknya.

"Halo, kenalkan aku Izumo, sopir Nyonya Yoshino, kau siapa cantik?" seorang pria muda dengan poninya yang menutupi satu matanya, sok akrab dengannya.

"Temari, pembantu." Ia berkata sambil melemparkan senyum sinisnya yang biasa ia berikan pada orang yang kurang disukainya, jujur saja ia tidak suka tipe-tipe SKSD macam itu.

"Kau baru ya? sudah berapa lama?"

"Ne Izumo-san jika kau memang tidak berniat membantuku, lebih baik kau segera membukakan pintu bagasi supaya aku bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanku."

"Baiklah biar aku saja yang membawanya ke dalam."

'Bagus itu lebih baik.' Usahanya berhasil dengan baik, sebenarnya ia keberatan jika merangkap sebagai porter juga, lebih baik yang berpengalaman saja.

Ketika masuk ke dalam ia berpapasan dengan Shikamaru yang baru turun dari kamarnya

"Tumben Izumo, kau mau membawa barang-barang itu?"

"Hehe mana mungkin aku membiarkan seorang gadis yang membawa barang-barang ini." Ujarnya sambil melirik Temari yang sedang berjalan ke dapur

"Dasar, kalau wanita cantik saja kau mau membantunya." Shikamaru berkata dengan lirih, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Temari.

'Tunggu, aku tidak salah dengar kan? wanita cantik katanya?' Entah kenapa kata-kata dari Shikamaru tadi membuatnya berbunga-bunga, padahal ia sudah sering mendengar pujian sejenis.

oOo

"Jadi kau pembantu barunya?"

"Iya nyonya, saya Temari."

"Ya aku sudah dengar dari Ino."

"Kau sudah berkeluarga?"

"Belum." Dijawab juga pertanyaan yang menurutnya sedikit tidak relevan.

"Kenapa?"

'Astaga! Apa ia takut bahwa dirinya akan menggoda anaknya?'

"Eh, saya masih ingin membiayai adik-adik saya, jadi saya belum kepikiran menikah?" tidak mungkin ia menjawab bahwa ia masih ingin mengejar karirnya dulu kan.

"Ya, baiklah. Sekarang katakan apa yang biasa kau masak untuk sarapan anakku?"

"Roti, nyonya."

"Astaga kenapa kau hanya memberikan roti, harusnya kau memasakkan nasi, bagaimana ia bisa bertenaga kalau tidak makan yang bergizi."

'Nyonya, sudah dari sananya kalau Shikamaru itu pemalas, kenapa jadi menyalahkanku tidak membuatkannya sarapan yang baik?'

"Tapi tuan yang minta nyonya."

"Sekarang perlihatkan masakanmu padaku."

'Apa? Masakan? _For the goodness' sake_, mana pernah ia masak?'

To be Continued

Yeah chapter 2 selesai.

Sebelumnya makasih buat yang udah mereview chapter 1 kemarin, karena review kalian jadi semangat ngerjain chapter ini.

Lopelope: hehe makasih, Temari dikorupsi setaun, biar gak keliatan terlalu tua.

Cherliona yuri: yup fic shikatema emg agk sepi, krn itu aku buat fic ini juga fic-ku yang satu lagi untuk mengobati kerinduan fic shikatema. 13 goin on 30 yah, aku juga baru nyadar kalo tuh film juga tentang fashion magazine, tapi bukan dari situ kok idenya, aku lupa main ideanya darimana, campur-campur deh pokoknya plus imajinasi.

HaruMichi, Mishi, sweetiramisu: ini udh update kan

Anwong: sama aku juga fans shikatema, kalo ada waktu coba baca fic-ku yang satu lagi, shikatema juga kok (hehe promosi)

Juga blue dwarf yag udah masukin ke fav listnya, makasih banget ya...

Oh ya scene kebakaran di dapur itu kejadian nyata lho dari temanku yang keasyikan bales sms n bbm-an di kamarnya sampe lupa kalo udah manasin minyak buat masak. Gak tau kenapa rasanya kocak banget kalo inget reaksinya waktu sadar kalo dapurnya kebakaran, mana waktu itu sendirian di rumah. Apalagi tweetnya di twitter setelah kejadian itu. Jadi ambil pelajaran dari kejadian ini ya . Gak sama persis sih kejadiannya tapi cerita temenku itu menginspirasiku membuat scene kebakaran di dapur Shikamaru.

Chapter ini masih belum ada chemistry ShikaTema ya? tapi udah mulai terasa dikit-dikit kan? hehe...

Yap sekali lagi saya mohon review buat chapter ini.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Warnings : AU, maybe contain little bit OOC

'Apa? Masakan? _For the goodness' sake_, mana pernah aku masak?'

"Ma...masakan saya nyonya? Tentu, tunggu sebentar, saya mau ke kamar mandi dulu."

Dengan panik Temari bergegas menuju kamar mandi, setelah dirasa aman di dalam, ditekannya nomor Sakura dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Halo Sakura. Cepat berikan resep sarapan padaku." Ia berkata lirih, lebih tepatnya berbisik, takut ketahuan.

"Hei Temari, kenapa kau berbisik-bisik. Keraskan suaramu sedikit, aku tidak dengar."

"Sakura jangan bercanda, sekarang aku sedang di kamar mandi, diluar ibu Shikamaru sedang menungguku memasak sarapan jadi cepat berikan resepnya atau kita semua akan ketahuan detik ini juga."

"Oke..oke kau mau masak apa?"

"Kami-sama, apa saja Sakura, asal cepat dan tidak susah." Ujarnya putus asa

"Bagaimana kalau _tomato-soup_?"

"Kau pikir Shikamaru itu Sasuke."

"Oke oke aku akan memberikan resep _chicken soup_, dengar dan ingat baik-baik."

Just Another Cinderella Story

Chapter 3

Nadeshiko Ama

Saat ini boleh dibilang menjadi momen yang mendebarkan bagi Temari, bagaimana tidak sekarang dihadapannya berdiri sang hakim berwujud Nara Yoshino dengan sendok di tangannya yang sudah siap memberikan vonis kelangsungan hidupnya di rumah Shikamaru. Bahkan amukan Nona Tsunade ketika mengetahui volume penjualan terus menurun atau bahkan ketika adiknya Gaara yang marah karena tidurnya terganggu padahal ia baru saja dapat terlelap setelah 2 hari tidak tidur, yah adiknya yang satu itu menderita insomnia parah, terasa lebih baik daripada sekarang. Perutnya serasa melilit memikirkan karya perdananya sebagai koki dadakan, masakan pertama sepanjang hidupnya, yang ia reka-reka sendiri resepnya karena lupa bahan apa saja yang harus dimasukkan sesuai dengan petunjuk Sakura tadi. Sejujurnya ia tidak mengacaukan kompor seperti kemarin saja sudah menjadi berkah tersendiri bagi Temari, ia berharap tidak ada yang keracunan karena memakan _chicken soup_-nya. Semakin dekat sendok ke mulut Yoshino, makin terasa punggungnya basah karena bertambahnya produksi keringat dingin.

Suapan pertama sudah masuk ke mulut, belum ada reaksi, perlahan keningnya berkerut. Oo... bukan berita bagus tentunya.

"Kau masak air laut atau _chicken soup_ Temari?"

Temari hanya bisa menelan ludah

"Bahkan masakan Shikamaru lebih baik dari ini."

'Nani? Shikamaru? Masak? Aku tidak salah dengar kan?'

"Aku heran kenapa Shikamaru tidak mau masak sendiri."

"Karena itu merepotkan." Shikamaru berkata dengan malas ketika ia masuk dapur.

"Kau ini memang pemalas Shikamaru, sepertinya aku memang harus men-trainingmu dulu Temari." Ujar Yoshino dengan galak sambil memandang Shikmaru dan Temari bergantian.

"Training?" tanya Temari kecut.

"Ya aku akan mengajarimu memasak serta mengurus rumah dengan benar."

'Kami-sama kenapa jadi begini hidupku?' ratap Temari dalam hati.

oOo

"Sebisa mungkin kurangi menggunakan minyak goreng dalam memasak, gorengan bisa menyebabkan kolesterol naik. Sekarang kita akan membuat tempura tanpa digoreng."

"Memangnya itu bisa nyonya? Seumur-umur saya tahunya kalau tempura ya digoreng."

"Jangan membantah Temari, ikuti saja kata-kataku."

"Ya terserah nyonya saja."

"Setelah udangnya dibersihkan, masukkan dalam kantong plastik, lalu beri mayonaise."

"Seperti ini nyonya?" tanya Temari sambil menuangkan mayonaise

"Ya lalu ratakan agar semua bagian udang terlumuri dengan mayonaise. Lalu masukkan tepung panirnya dan kocok sampai semua udang terbalut tepung. Sudah semua tercampur? Sekarang masukkan dalam alat grill, tunggu 10-15 menit. Sekarang kita buat lumpia."

"Tanpa dioreng lagi nyonya?"

"Tentu saja, potong sayurannya serta bawang itu."

Kali ini Temari menurut saja, karena sepanjang yang ia tahu lumpia juga digoreng, kalau tidak digoreng apa namanya tetap lumpia. Mengenyahkan sejuta pertanyaan di pikirannya, ia mulai memotong sayuran seperti yang diperintahkan Yoshino.

"Itu terlalu besar Temari, potong lebih kecil lagi."

"Baik nyonya."

"Setelah selesai, olesi kulit lumpia dengan minyak, isi dengan sayuran dan gulung." Yoshino terus memberi instruksi pada Temari.

"Bukan seperti itu menggulungnya. Lihat ini." Yoshino mengambil kulit lumpia Temari dan mulai menggulungnya. "Kalau sudah selesai semua masukkan ke microwive"

"Microwive?"

"Ya, itu akan jauh lebih sehat daripada menggorengnya, sekarang lihatlah tempura tadi sepertinya sudah matang."

Temari seakan kehilangan kata-kata melihat tempura di depannya, sungguh tidak ada bedanya dengan tempura yang biasa dimasak dengan minyak goreng.

"Mayonaise mengandung minyak jadi itu bisa menjadi pengganti minyak untuk menggoreng, kau lihat hasilnya sama saja dengan menggorengnya kan dan ini juga lebih rendah kolesterol." Ujar Yoshino melihat keheranan Temari. "Setelah ini buat saus untuk cocolan lumpia."

Rasanya Temari tidak pernah te_rsiksa seperti ini sepanjang hidupnya, matanya tak berhenti mengeluarkan air mata, matanya terasa pedih sekali karena ia sedang mengiris bawang bombay. Sedangkan aroma cabai giling yang sedang ditumis Yoshino begitu menusuk hidungnya sehingga ia terus bersin-bersin._

_"Astaga Temari, hati-hati kalau bersin jangan sampai kena makanan."_

_"Hatcim... Maaf nyonya, tapi saya tidak tahan dengan bau cabai itu, mata saya juga berair terus gara-gara bawang ini."_

_"Kau ini memang tidak pernah memasak ya?"_

_Skak matt bagi Temari_

_"Tidak nyonya, Teuchi ji-san lah yang bertugas memasak."_

_"Sepertinya butuh waktu lama supaya kau bisa lulus dari training ini." Ujarnya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya._

_"Apa ini tidak sia-sia nyonya, kalau saya keluar bukannya anda harus melatih pembantu baru lagi. Sepertinya yang tuan butuhkan bukan pembantu tapi istri."_

_"Ya kau benar, tapi Shikamaru tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda menyukai wanita."_

_"Tuan, gay?" Temari berhenti mengiris bawang dan memandang Yoshino penuh tanya._

_"Jaga bicaramu Temari." Bentak Yoshino_

"Perkataan nyonya tadi ambigu sekali."

"Maksudku sampai sekarang Shikamaru tidak terlihat dekat dengan wanita manapun kecuali Ino. Atau jangan-jangan Shikamaru memang tertarik pada Ino, mereka selalu bersama sejak kecil jadi tidak heran jika sampai timbul cinta tanpa mereka sadari."

'Ino, Shikamaru? Benarkah? Sejauh yang aku tahu rasanya Shikamaru bukan tipe Ino'

Temari sepertinya harus menghentikan pemikirannya karena Yoshino tak henti-hentinya memberikan perintah padanya, menyuruh ini itu, menceramahinya panjang lebar.

"Temari angkat pancinya."

"Lap yang benar piringnya, Temari."

"Temari, bersihkan kaca. Kenapa tidak kau tambahkan cuka untuk menghilangkan lemaknya?"

"Temari."

"Temari."

"Temari..."

'Kami-sama kenapa kau ciptakan makhluk seperti ibu Shikamaru ini?'batin Temari meratapi kesialannya hari ini. Tentu tidak hari ini saja Temari masih ada hari-hari seperti ini selama kau tinggal di rumah Shikamaru.

"Temari."

'Apalagi kali ini?'

"Setrika gaun ini." Ujarnya seraya menyerahkan gaun putih ke tangan Temari. "Ini akan aku gunakan nanti malam, jadi cepat dan jangan buat kesalahan." Ketika dilihatnya Temari menganggukan kepalanya maka ia melanjutkan, "Kunci pintunya, jangan buka pintu apalagi memasukkan orang yang tidak dikenal. Mungkin nanti sore aku baru kembali."

"Baik, nyonya."

Temari mengamati gaun di tangannya, 'Koleksi terbaru Channel' pikirnya 'Oke juga ibu satu ini.'

oOo

Kening Temari berkerut melihat bercak cairan pelicin di gaun sutra di depannya, tidak juga hilang dengan panas setrika yang ia gosokkan di atas kain sutra itu.

"Apa panasnya kurang?" diputarnya tombol di setrika untuk menghasilkan panas yang lebih tinggi.

"_Oh no_! Astaga, apa yang aku lakukan?"

Rupanya tidak ada yang memberi tahu Temari bahwa menyetrika bahan sutra tidak boleh langsung di atas sutra melainkan harus dilapisi dengan kain, dan juga lebih baik menyemprotkan cairan pelicin pada bagian dalam gaun, kalaupun timbul bercak tidak terlihat nantinya. Dan jika tidak pasti kejadiannya seperti yang dialami oleh Temari sekarang, gaun koleksi terbaru Channel yang belum tersedia di butik-butik, sekarang di bagian dadanya kusut terlipat dengan tepian mengguning kerena suhu yang terlalu panas dari setrika serta beberapa lubang di sekitarnya.

"Kami-sama, tamat sudah riwayatku kali ini." Ujarnya putus asa disertai tatapan nanar ke arah gaun di papan setrika.

Ponsel di sakunya tiba-tiba bergetar, dengan malas ia menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ada apa Hinata?"

"Temari kau harus segera ke kantor, konsep edisi bulan depan diganti."

"Apa? Kenapa mendadak sekali, itu tidak mungkin Hinata, bukankah kita sudah melakukan pemotretan untuk edisi itu."

"Aku tahu, tapi Miroku-sama tidak suka dengan konsep kita, dan kita harus merombak total konsep kita."

"Total? Astaga apa yang dipikirkan nenek tua itu."

"Entahlah Temari, kau harus cepat datang, _red code_ sedang berlangsung."

'_Red code_? Kenapa harus sekarang?' Temari memijit pelan pelipisnya, berharap sakitnya di kepalanya bisa hilang, tetapi sepertinya sia-sia bukannya hilang kepalanya malah serasa ditusuk jarum. Tadi gaun, sekarang _red code_ entah mana yang harus diatasi terlebih dahulu, ia tidak yakin bisa lepas dari amukanYoshino jika mengetahui gaunnya sekarang cacat akibat perbuatan Temari, sedangkan _red code_ lebih gawat lagi, _red code_ berarti sebentar lagi akan timbul perang dunia ketiga, Nona Tsunade sudah sampai batas kesabarannya ditambah lagi kekerasan kepala Miroku-sama _founder_ Sophisticated Group, entah masalah apa lagi yang diributkan kedua orang itu yang memang tidak pernah akur dari dulu.

"Halo Koyuki, kau punya stock koleksi terbaru Channel?" tanya Temari pada

"Gaun model sabrina itu maksudmu?"

"Benar, bisakah aku beli satu."

"Itu belum dijual bebas Temari."

"Aku tahu itu, karena itu aku menghubungimu. Tolonglah ini mendesak sekali."

"Oke, jadi apa kompensasi buatku?"

"Sasori akan aku undang ke _anniversary_ _SOPHISTICATED_ bagaimana?

"Deal."

"Bagus, antar ke kantor secepatnya hari ini juga. Kirim tagihannya ke _credit card_ku." Temari segera menutup teleponnya setelah sebelumnya memberi ukuran gaun Yoshino. Ada untungnya juga ia bekerja di _fashion magazine_, kenalannya tak jauh-jauh dari orang yang bekerja dalam _fashion line_, seperti Koyuki _fashion buyer_ andal dari salah satu departemen store terkemuka di Konoha.

Ponselnya kembali bergetar

"Apa lagi Ino?"

"Sedang apa kau, cepat datang ke kantor."

"Aku tahu, aku sedang membereskan tugasku di rumah Shikamaru. 20 menit lagi aku sampai."

Beberapa menit setelah memutus pembicaraan dengan Ino, Temari masih belum beranjak pergi, dipandanginya pakaian yang ia kenakan, sungguh tak layak untuk dipakai ke kantornya jikapun ia nekat pergi maka sama saja ia dengan sukarela masuk ke mulut harimau, entah cemoohan apa yang akan ia terima di salah satu pusat trend mode berasal.

Segera disambarnya kaos Shikamaru yang ada di keranjang, dipakainya dengan memelorotkan salah satu sisi kaos sehingga menampakkan bahu Temari, lalu diambilnya gunting lalu dipotongnya rok panjang yang ia pakai sampai 5 cm di atas lutut, dirapikannya kaos yang ia kenakan ke dalam rok yang ia pakai. Setelah melihat bayangannya di cermin dan merasa cukup oke dengan dandanan daruratnya, ia segera mengunci pintu dan pergi ke kantor serta tak lupa melepas kuncir empat rambutnya.

oOo

"Kau terlambat Nona Sabaku."

"Maaf Miroku-sama, saya terlambat bangun." Temari mencoba memberi alasan keterlambatannya.

"Bisa kulihat."

"Eh?"

"Sepertinya kau mengalami malam yang menyenangkan bersama kekasihmu. Sampai-sampai tak sempat kembali ke apartemenmu. Bukankah yang kau pakai itu kaos laki-laki?"

'Sial, ternyata matanya jeli juga.'

"Tidak heran penjualanmu terus turun Tsunade jika editor yang kau pekerjakan seperti ini."

"Apa maksud Anda Miroku-sama? Apa Anda berniat mengatakan bahwa saya tidak becus bekerja." Temari mulai terpancing emosinya.

"Kalau itu tafsiranmu."

"Sudah cukup, kalian berlima kami tunggu di _meeting room_ 5 menit lagi." Tsunade mencoba menetralisir ketegangan, padahal raut wajahnya juga terlihat memendam kekesalan pada Miroku.

Setelah keduanya berlalu Temari segera menumpahkan amarahnya "Apa maksud nenek tua itu, malam yang menyenangkan katanya, apa dia tidak tahu penderitaanku harus menyamar menjadi pembantu demi majalah ini. Kalian lihat tanganku mengelupas, kukuku terlihat mengerikan belum lagi setiap malam badanku pegal-pegal karena harus membersihkan rumah Shikamaru."

"Tenanglah Temari, kau tahu dia memang selalu menyebalkan, lagipula masalah penyamaran ini hanya kita berlima dan Nona Tsunade saja yang tahu." Tenten mencoba menangkan Temari.

"Ini semua karena ide konyol kalian." Ujar Temari menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa

"Gomen Temari, bersabarlah." bujuk Hinata

"Temari itu kaos Shikamaru kan? apa kalian.."

"Hentikan pikiran itu Ino, ya benar ini kaos Shikamaru, pilihan apa yang aku punya, aku tidak mungkin datang ke kantor dengan baju yang kalian berikan padaku tempo hari kan lagipula tidak cukup waktu untuk pergi ke apartemenku untuk berganti baju dan kalian lihat, ini sandal milik ibunya."

"Yoshino ba-san datang?"

"Ya dan lengkaplah penderitaanku."

"Hihi, bersabarlah Temari, bahkan Shikaku ji-san dan Shikamaru pun tak berkutik pada Yoshino ba-san." Sakura menimpali

"Sudahlah kita pergi ke _meeting room _saja, pasti nenek tua itu mengomel lagi kalau kita sampai telat kesana."

oOo

Kepanikan melanda Temari, bagaimana tidak? Rapat penggantian konsep tadi benar-benar berjalan alot, belum lagi harus membahasnya dengan staf mereka, sampai-sampai ia lupa kalau harus kembali ke rumah Shikamaru sore hari sebelum Yoshino datang, padahal langit sudah gelap. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan Yoshino jika melihat ia datang dengan membawa beberapa bungkusan berisi gaun pengganti serta makanan untuk makan malam, tentu saja Temari membelinya, tidak mungkin ia memasak dengan waktu yang sempit seperti sekarang, apalagi baru tadi pagi ia belajar memasak, ia tidak ingin masakannya kacau lagi plus mendapat omelan Yoshino. _No thanks_, ia sudah cukup lelah seharian ini. Untunglah baik Yoshino maupun Shikamaru belum sampai di rumah, jadi saat ini ia aman. Setelah menggantung gaun pengganti, ia melepas kaos Shikamaru dan melemparnya asal ke keranjang di depannya, masuk ke kamar sambil membawa gaun yang rusak untuk disimpan di lemarinya dulu baru besok pagi-pagi ia buang ke tempat sampah tanpa sepengetahuan Yoshino, setelah memasukkan makan malam ke beberapa wadah ia bergegas mandi dan berganti baju.

Temari memandang bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam, jujur saja sudah lama ia tak menikmati pemandangan indah itu, terlalu sibuk sehingga tak punya waktu untuk sekedar mengagumi keindahan malam, dan ia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langka ini. Semua pekerjaannya di rumah Shikamaru sudah beres, pekerjaan di kantor bisa menunggu besok, Shikamaru sudah datang setengah jam lalu mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun untuk makan malam, ibunya sampai sekarang belum datang, bukankah ia ada acara malam ini, awas saja kalau sampai tidak jadi memakai gaun tadi, ia bahkan sudah mengeluarkan uang untuk mengganti gaun tersebut.

"Kenapa kau Temari? Apa kaa-san mengomelimu terus? Kaa-san memang begitu, tidak usah diambil hati."

"Tuan? Ya saya mengerti."

"Apa kau mengganti pewangi Temari?"

"Eh tidak kok Tuan, kenapa?"

"Aneh, kenapa kaosku ini lain baunya, seperti bau wanita saja." Ujarnya sambil mencium kaos yang ia kenakan

Uhuk-uhuk...

Temari seketika tersedak kopi yang sedang ia minum, ketika diamatinya lebih teliti sekarang Shikamaru sedang memakai kaos yang ia kenakan tadi siang.

'Astaga kenapa dia bisa pakai kaos itu? Seingatku aku sudah meletakkannya di keranjang cuci, apa aku tadi salah memasukkan ke keranjang setrikaan?'

"Kenapa kau Temari?"

"Ti..tidak apa-apa tuan, di..disini tidak ada hantunya kan tuan? Sumpah saya tidak mengganti apapun kok."

"Tentu saja tidak, apa kau pikir ada hantu yang mengganti pewangi itu? Ya sudahlah aku suka kok bau ini."

Temari hanya bengong mendengar tanggapan Shikamaru.

'Tunggu, itu artinya pemalas itu menyukai, tidak.. tidak mungkin.'

oOo

Jarum jam baru menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi, tampak seorang wanita berjalan mengendap-endap menuju ruang tamu, di tangannya tampak sebuah bungkusan. Ketika sampai di pintu depan, perlahan diputarnya kunci, setelah memastikan tidak ada yang terganggu dengan kegiatannya ia melangkah keluar rumah menembus keheningan pagi, matahari pun masih belum beranjak dari peraduannya. Ia tampak mendekati tempat sampah yang berada di luar pagar rumah, secepat kilat ia segera membuang bungkusan yang ia bawa tadi. Tanpa disadarinya ada seseorang yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dari tadi. Penasaran dengan apa yang dilihatnya ia mendekati wanita tersebut.

Jantung Temari seperti naik ke tenggorokannya ketika ada seseorang yang menyentuh pundaknya dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Temari?"

"Tuan? Ti..tidak saya hanya membuang sampah saja."

"Kenapa kau mengendap-endap seperti itu?"

"Benarkah? Hanya perasaan tuan saja. Hehe." Tentu saja ia harus mengendap-endap mengingat apa yang barusan ia buang ke tempat sampah, gaun yang ia rusakkan kemarin.

"Ya mungkin saja, sekarang pun tanah sepertinya bergoyang, apa kau tidak merasakannya." Badan Shikamaru sedikit oleng dan akan mencium tanah jika Temari tidak segera menangkap tubuhnya.

"Anda mabuk?"

"Tidak, aku hanya minum sedikit saja."

"Benarkah?" Tentu saja Temari sangsi dengan ucapan Shikamaru karena aroma alkohol menguar dari tubuhnya dengan kuat. "Anda mau kemana tuan? Tunggu jangan masuk, kalau Nyonya Yoshino melihat keadaaan anda, bisa gawat." Temari menahan tubuh Shikamaru dan segera menyandarkannya ke tembok.

"Kau benar juga, mereka masih disini. Kalau begitu aku ke rumah Chouji saja." Shikamaru berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Astaga, anda tidak boleh menyetir mobil kalau sedang mabuk, bisa gawat nanti."

"Diam Temari, kau ini merepotkan."

'Sebenarnya siapa yang merepotkan sekarang?' pikir Temari ketika dilihatnya Shikamaru sudah terkapar di jok depan mobilnya. Shikamaru bersikeras pergi ke rumah Chouji terpaksa Temari mengantarnya.

"Tuan, dimana alamatnya?"

"Rumah makan Akamichi."

"Jalan apa?" Shikamaru tetap diam bahkan ketika Temari menggoyang-goyang lengannya, Shikamaru tetap bergeming.

"Merepotkan, sepertinya aku harus mencari tahu sendiri." Ujar Temari sambil mengaktifkan GPS di mobil Shikamaru.

'Sebenarnya kenapa dia? apa gara-gara tadi malam?'

~Flashback~

Temari reflek menghindar dari papan shogi yang melayang ke arahnya dan sukses menjatuhkan nampan berisi cangkir kopi untuk Shikamaru dan ayahnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati Shikamaru sudah berdiri di depan ayahnya yang masih duduk di sofa ruang tengah, keduanya sama-sama menunjukkan raut wajah dingin seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Entah perkataan apa dari ayahnya yang membuatnya gusar sehingga melempar papan shogi tadi. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Shikamaru beranjak pergi keluar rumah, tak lama kemudian terdengar deru mobilnya meninggalkan halaman rumah.

"Kenapa lagi dengan kalian Shikaku?" tanya Yoshino pada suaminya ketika turun dari tangga dan mendapati papan shogi tergelatak di tengah ruangan, juga pecahan cangkir serta tumpahan kopi disekitarnya.

"Tidak ada. Kau sudah siap?"

"Ya, kita berangkat sekarang. Temari bersihkan itu semua dan kunci pintunya."

"Baik Nyonya."

~End Flashback~

Setelah menyusuri jalanan yang cukup lenggang di pagi hari selama kurang lebih 15 menit sampailah Temari di sebuah bangunan dengan nuansa merah di atapnya terdapat plakat 'Rumah Makan Akamichi'.

"Hei Tuan kita sudah sampai." Temari segera melepas _seatbelt_nya dan segera keluar dari mobil dan memapah Shikamaru turun dari mobil.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja masuk, bukankah anda tadi ingin kesini?"

"Bukan disini, tapi lewat belakang, rumah Chouji ada di belakang restorannya."

"Ya baiklah."

Mereka menyusuri jalan setapak yang memisahkan bangunan restoran dengan rumah di belakangnya.

"Pemisi Akamichi-san." Panggil Temari lewat interkom yang tertempel di dinding sebelah pintu.

"Ya, siapa?"

"Saya membawa Tuan Shikamaru, bisa tolong bukakan pintu?" tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pria dengan badan lumayan subur.

"Shikamaru? Kenapa kau? Masuklah."

"Chouji berikan aku pil itu."

"Pil? Tunggu pil apa tuan?" Temari segera menyusul kedua pria itu ke dalam rumah

"Ini makan yang kuning dulu baru yang hijau." Kata Chouji sambil menyerahkan pil beserta segelas air ke tangan Shikamaru.

"Tunggu tuan kau tidak boleh minum pil itu, sebenarnya siapa kau ini Akamichi-san? Bandar narkoba?"

"Apa?"

"Itu ekstasi kan?"

Hening melanda sebelum akhirnya dipecahkan oleh suara tawa Chouji, raut muka Shikamaru tetap datar meski sekilas terlihat binar geli di matanya.

"Jelaskan padanya Chouji." Shikamaru beranjak pergi.

"Jadi?"

"Tenang saja itu ramuan khusus dari keluarga Akamichi, mujarab menyembuhkan mabuk."  
"Benarkah?"

"Ya, kau dengar kan Shikamaru sedang muntah di kamar mandi."

"Uh yucks."

"Apa Shikaku ji-san datang?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Shikamaru jarang sekali mabuk, biasanya kalau bertengkar.."

"Chouji." Shikamaru muncul kembali di hadapan mereka, nada suaranya terdengar memperingatkan. "Thanks Chouji, ayo Temari." Shikamaru berkata sambil menarik lengan Temari keluar dari rumah.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Temari begitu mereka kembali menyusuri jalan setapak.

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa mabuk?"

"Tidak ada. Awas." Shikamaru menuntun Temari melangkah melewati genangan air.

"Apa bertengkar dengan Tuan Shikaku?"

"Mana kunci mobilku?"

"Tidak apa-apa menyetir mobil?"

"Ya. Kau bisa mengemudi mobil Temari?" tanya Shikamaru heran ketika mereka sudah di dalam mobil.

"Bukankah semua orang bisa mengemudi."

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku Temari."

"Tentu saja itu sudah menjawab. Astaga tuan kau ini benar-benar tidak tahu terima kasih. Seharusnya tadi aku biarkan saja Nyonya Yoshino melihatmu mabuk."

"Terserah kau saja."

"Kalau tidak kuat minum kenapa minum sampai mabuk? Dasar orang aneh."

"Bukan urusanmu Temari."

"Ah ya perkataan orang yang semalaman tidak pulang, mabuk dan menyuruhku mengantarkannya ke rumah temannya."

"Kau ini memang merepotkan Temari, mungkin terlalu lama bersama kaa-san."

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya."

"Tentu saja ada, lihatlah baru bertemu beberapa hari kau sudah begitu merepotkan, sepertinya kau akan lebih merepotkan daripada kaa-san."

Temari hanya bisa memutar matanya dengan kesal, "Yah bersiap-siap saja tuan mengadapi betapa merepotkannya aku."

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang diisi dengan perdebatan Shikamaru dan Temari seolah-olah lupa akan status mereka sebagai majikan dan pembantunya. Seakan mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak lama, seorang begitu mengkhawatirkan yang lain, sedang yang dikhawatirkan merasa tidak perlu dikhawatirkan.

To be Continued

Author's note:

Yap akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini, buat yang udah nunggu chapter ini maaf telat updetnya. Lagi ngejar deadline akhir tahun, semoga bisa selesai. Oh ya makasih banyak buat semua readers yang telah mereview chapter sebelumnya.

Tinggal beberapa lagi kita melangkah ke tahun 2011 semoga tahun depan jauh lebih baik dari tahun ini, karena tahun ini benar-benar tahun yang melelahkan, penuh air mata, kadang author kepikiran sebenarnya tahun ini tahun apa, jangan-jangan fengshuinya gak cocok sama shio author hehehe. _Can't wait 2011_. Yup daripada keterusan curcol lebih baik saya minta review sekali lagi buat chapter ini. Review please...

Fashion buyer: orang yang bertanggung jawab untuk memilih berbagai produk untuk dijual di suatu toko. Fashion buyer harus sadar tren dan mengerti benar selera pasar yang dihadapinya, harus mempunyai strategi budgedting dan planning inventory agar produk selalu available untuk pelanggan.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Warnings : AU, maybe contain little bit OOC

Lupakan pekerjaan rumah tangga, lupakan tugas di kantor, dan melakukan persiapan untuk pesta _aniversary SOPHISTICATED _yang tinggal 4 jam lagi, seharusnya itulah yang Temari lakukan sekarang. Tetapi alih-alih menata rambutnya di salon serta _manicure, pedicure_ ia malah harus membersihkan kamar mandi di rumah Shikamaru. Ia sangat yakin teman-temannya saat ini sedang melakukan itu semua, dengan kesal ia menambah kecepatan menggosok lantai kamar mandi.

"Kenapa tidak bersih-bersih sih?" ujarnya sambil melemparkan sikat ke lantai.

"Kuso! kenapa harus aku yang melakukan ini semua?" Ia bangkit perlahan melemaskan tubuhnya yang agak kaku karena sedari tadi berlutut menggosok lantai.

"Temari" suara Yoshino mengagetkan Temari, buru-buru ia kembali ke posisi semula.

"Ya, Nyonya."

"Belum selesai juga?"

"Belum, Nyonya."

"Kau ini, ya sudah cepat angkat barang-barangku ke mobil. Aku dan Shikaku akan pergi ke Ame selama beberapa hari, jangan lupa semua yang sudah kauajarkan padamu. Nanti setelah aku kembali akan kulanjutkan _training_mu."

"Baik." Temari hanya bisa menjawab dengan pasrah.

α α α

Just Another Cinderella Story

Chapter 4

Nadeshiko Ama

"Temari kau dimana?"

"Aku masih di rumah Shikamaru."

"Apa? Yang benar saja Temari, openingnya sebentar lagi."

"Aku tahu Ino, ini tinggal satu jam lagi, tapi Shikamaru bahkan belum pergi dari rumah."

"Cepatlah Temari. Tenten sudah uring-uringan. Tunggu, jadi kau belum ganti baju?"

"Tentu saja belum, kau mau Shikamaru curiga?"

"Astaga, pastikan saja kau segera usir Shikamaru dan secepatnya kau datang kesini kalau tidak mau jadi sasaran Tenten."

"_Oke, oke, I know_, Shikamaru sudah turun, nanti kuhubungi lagi."

"Sudah mau berangkat, Tuan?"

"Ya, semoga acaranya tidak membosankan, aku malas pergi."

"Jangan Tuan, em maksudnya anda bisa refreshing disana kan seharian bekerja pasti membosankan dan melelahkan?"

"Yah kau benar juga."

'Fiuh.. Untung saja, bisa gawat kalo Shikamaru tidak jadi pergi.' Batin Temari

"Ada apa Temari, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"Em.. dasinya, dasinya miring Tuan."

"Hah?"

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Temari, tiba-tiba saja ia sudah mendekat dan membetulkan letak dasi Shikamaru. Mungkin Temari akan betah menghirup aroma _musk_ yang menggelitik indera penciumannya, jika saja ia tidak merasakan nafas hangat yang menerpa pipinya.

"Selesai." Ujar Temari canggung

"Terima kasih." Shikamaru tak kalah canggung.

"Em... Selamat bersenang-senang Tuan."

"Ya."

Temari bergerak secepat yang ia bisa, setelah mendengar suara mobil Shikamaru meninggalkan rumah.

oOo

Langkah kakinya perlahan membelah _red carpet_ yang telah terbentang menuju _ballroom _hotel bintang 5 tempat _SOPHISTICATED_ mengadakan perayaan _anniversary _ke-10, sejenak disempatkannya berhenti di _red carpet booth_ untuk berfoto yang memang harus dilakukan oleh semua tamu. Kehadiran Temari sontak menjadi pusat perhatian ketika dengan anggun ia menuruni tangga, tubuh tinggi semampainya terbalut gaun _strapless empire_ berbahan silk chiffon putih yang diperindah dengan taburan kristal amythest di bagian _neckline_-nya. Untung saja ia memakai _columbine_ putih –dengan semburan warna emas dan ungu– sehingga tidak ada yang mengenali wajahnya. _Thanks to _Tenten yang memilih tema_ masquarede party_, apa yang akan dikatakan rekan kerjanya jika mendapati salah satu editor terlambat menghadiri pesta ini.

Ia melewati beberapa kelompok tamu yang telah kembali ke kegiatan semula sebelum tersita perhatiannya atas kedatangan Temari. Diedarkan pandangannya mencari teman-temannya, cukup sulit untuk mengenali sosok mereka karena semua tamu tak terkecuali baik wanita maupun pria memakai _venetian mask_, para pria mengenakan beragam bentuk _venetian mask_ mulai dari _full-face mask_ seperti _bauta_, _medico della paste _dengan hidung panjang yang khas, ataupun hanya _eye mask _saja. Sedangkan tamu wanita tampak lebih homogen dengan _columbine –_yang diikat dengan pita ataupun dengan tongkat– yang hanya menutupi sebagian wajah mereka sehingga wajah cantik mereka tidak tertutupi secara sempurna.

Tenten, yang mengenakan gaun _strapless _dengan ruffles di bagian bawah berwarna merah, terlihat sedang mengobrol bersama direktur mereka dengan beberapa sponsor. Dialihkan kepalanya ke sisi kanan mendapati Hinata dalam balutan _one shoulder gown_ berwarna gold dengan _trumpet skirt_, tengah mengobrol dengan Miroku-sama. '_No thanks'_ gumamnya ia masih teringat dengan kejadian di kantornya tempo hari. Ia melanjutkan pencarian pada dua rekan lainnya, dan 100 meter di depannya ia menemukan Sakura yang memakai _black sleevless gown _ dengan rambut pink yang disanggul sederhana tengah asik mengobrol dengan dua orang yang membelakangi dirinya, seorang gadis berambut pirang yang terbalut _dusty pink halter gown _–yang ia yakini adalah Ino– dan seorang pria yang mengenakan tuksedo hitam.

'Shit, Shikamaru' batinnya ketika mendapati bahwa laki-laki yang tengah mengobrol dengan Ino dan Sakura adalah 'majikannya', dengan segera ia membelokkan langkahnya –yang sudah setengah jalan menghampiri ketiga orang itu– ke arah meja minuman yang berada di sebelah kiri ruangan. Seharusnya ia sudah bisa menebaknya ketika Shikamaru pergi dengan mengenakan tuksedonya tadi.

"Kenapa Shikamaru bisa disini?" gumamnya seraya mengambil segelas minuman. Ia tidak segera beranjak dari situ, ia merasa leluasa di sana karena sebagian tamu sudah turun ke lantai dansa dan ia tidak mau ambil resiko terpergok oleh Shikamaru. Sepertinya ia harus cepat-cepat angkat kaki dari pesta, karena ia yakin pasti Shikamaru beranggapan bahwa pesta semacam ini adalah 'merepotkan' dan akan segera kabur begitu ada kesempatan. Maka sesegera mungkin ia mesti menemui Nona Tsunade untuk sekedar setor muka lalu pamit pulang dengan alasan sakit perut atau kepala, sebelum Shikamaru mendahuluinya sampai di rumah dan melihatnya dengan dandanan seperti ini.

Temari terlalu asik dengan pemikirannya sampai-sampai tidak menyadari ada langkah kaki yang mendekat. Akhirnya ia menyadari ada sedikit kejanggalan di sekitarnya, ada seseorang yang terus di sampingnya meskipun telah mengambil minuman, sejauh pengamatannya sebagian besar tamu pasti bergegas pergi setelah mengambil minumannya. Penasaran, maka perlahan Temari mengalihkan pandangannya ke tamu aneh itu.

Rasanya jantung Temari melorot sampai perut ketika mengetahui siapa yang berada di dekatnya saat ini.

"Shi.. siapa anda?" Temari segera meralat kata-kata yang akan meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Sepertinya kau familiar. Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya pria dengan _eye mask_ hitam dan rambut dikuncir tinggi menyerupai daun nanas.

'Tentu saja kau mengenalku, bukankah kita sudah seatap beberapa hari ini' pikir Temari, yang tentu saja tak berani ia utarakan, maka Temari hanya bisa menjawab, "_Old trick, Mister."_

Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "_So? will you honour me to complete my trick?"_

"_No_."

"_No?_"

"_No_."

"Sepertinya butuh cara konvensional, siapa namamu?"

"Apa arti sebuah nama? Mawar tetap mawar meskipun tanpa duri."

"Semakin indah mawar semakin tajam durinya. Sepertinya ungkapan itu mewakili dirimu."

"Tentu bukan berlian yang ditemukan di tepi pantai, tapi di perut bumi. Itu berarti alam memang melindungi sesuatu yang indah bukan?"

"Pandai berkata-kata. Kita lihat apakah kau juga sepandai itu di lantai dansa?" ujar Shikamaru sambil merebut gelas di tangan Temari lalu menarikknya ke lantai dansa.

"Tunggu apa yang kau lakukan, aku tidak mau berdansa."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa?"

"Apa? Tentu saja aku bisa."

"Bagus kalau begitu."

Temari hanya bisa pasrah saat beberapa pasangan memberi mereka jalan untuk bisa sampai di tengah-tengah lantai dansa, ia tidak percaya bisa terjebak dalam permainan pria jenius disampingnya itu.

Entah bagaimana dengan Shikamaru, yang pasti Temari merasakan _de javu_ saat tubuh mereka berdekatan dengan sebelah tangan Shikamaru berada di pinggangnya dan tangan lainnya menggenggam tangan Temari, karena tidak sampai dua jam ke belakang mereka juga dalam posisi yang hampir sama. Dengan _high heels _10 cm maka mata Temari hampir sejajar dengan mata Shikamaru, ia tidak tahu daya magis apa yang dimiliki bola mata sekelam langit malam itu sehingga seakan ia terperangkap di dalamnya dan tak pernah ingin lepas dari mata Shikamaru. Degup jantungnya seakan naik satu ketukan, ia takut Shikamaru bisa mendengarnya, dicobanya merilekskan tubuhnya dengan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma _musk_ yang menguar dari tubuh pasangan dansanya. Usahanya cukup berhasil karena ia mulai menikmati dansanya.

"Dansa yang menyenangkan, terima kasih." Temari berkata seraya melepaskan diri dari Shikamaru.

"Tunggu." Shikamaru menahan siku Temari, "Bisa kita bertemu lagi?"

"Mungkin saja, semua tergantung takdir."

Temari merasa harus segera pergi dari pesta ini sebelum ia kehilangan akal sehatnya, dengan tergesa-gesa ia keluar dari _ballroom_, menuruni tangga menuju pintu keluar hotel. Langkahnya baru menginjak anak tangga ketiga dari puncak ketika tiba-tiba ia kehilangan keseimbangannya. Ia sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain pasrah jatuh dari tangga, ketika ia merasa ada sebelah tangan yang menangkap pinggangnya dan menahannya agar tidak jatuh.

"Hampir saja." Terdengan suara maskulin di belakang Temari yang tentu saja sudah sangat ia kenal.

'Shikamaru.' Batin Temari saat berbalik dan mendapati sebelah tangan Shikamaru yang lain mencengkeram erat pegangan tangga.

"Terima kasih. Sekarang kau bisa melepasnya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, sekali lagi terima kasih." Bukannya melepaskan Temari, tangan Shikamaru yang berada di pegangan tangga perlahan menyentuh wajah Temari.

"Wajahmu pucat sekali." Kata Shikamaru sambil membelai pipinya.

"Aku.." Temari tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika Shikamaru turun ke anak tangga yang dipijak Temari, semakin memperkecil jarak mereka berdua.

Sekali lagi Temari terperangkap dalam mata Shikamaru, ia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa otaknya sejenak berhenti berfungsi, yang ia tahu hanya sebuah kecupan lembut di bibirnya berubah menjadi ciuman yang panjang dan dalam. Bibir mereka terus berpagutan seolah menemukan oase di keringnya padang pasir, saling mencicipi manis di bibir pasangannya, tetapi seolah meminum air laut mereka tak terpuaskan semakin lama mereka berciuman semakin mereka tak ingin mengkahirinya.

Temari dengan tiba-tiba mengakhiri ciuman mereka dan mendorong dada Shikamaru.

"Kena...?" Shikamaru tidak melanjutkan protesnya ketika melihat wajah Temari mengernyit kesakitan.

Tangan Temari beralih ke dadanya, melepas korsase _Purple Cattleya_ yang tersemat di dadanya. Karena pelukan Shikamaru terlalu erat, menyebabkan jarum peniti di korsasenya terlepas dari kaitannya dan menusuk dadanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Jam yang berada di loby hotel berdentang, dengan panik Temari melihat ke arah jam dan menemukan bahwa sekarang sudah pukul 12 malam.

"Aku... aku harus pergi." Ia segera berlalu meninggalkan Shikamaru tanpa menunggu jawabannya.

Shikamaru hanya bisa menatap kepergian Temari tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mencegah kepergiannya, matanya tertumbuk pada benda yang berada di anak tangga.

_P__urple Cattleya Corsage_.

Shikamaru memungutnya dan memandangnya, sejenak seulas senyum timbul di bibirnya.

oOo

"Hinata?"

"Temari?"

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku harus segera pulang, kau tahu kan sifat Neji nii-san apalagi otou-sama tidak ada di rumah saat ini. Kau sendiri?"

"Sama, sekarang sudah jam 12 aku takut tidak menemukan taksi. Aku harus sampai di rumah sebelum Shikamaru." Panas terasa menjalar di wajahnya ketika mengucapkan nama Shikamaru, untung saja sudah malam, jika tidak Hinata pasti mencurigainya.

"Kalau begitu sekalian saja aku antar, sudah terlalu malam untuk naik taksi sendirian, terlalu riskan."

"Jadi kau tadi bertemu Shikamaru?" Tanya Hinata setelah mereka berada di dalam mobil.

"Ya." Ujar Temari sembari menganggukkan kepalanya, "Bukan sekedar bertemu malah" Temari berkata lirih.

"Lalu? Apa saja yang kalian lakukan?"

"Apa? Kami tidak melakukan apapun, sungguh." Tidak menyangka Hinata bisa mendengar gumamannya

"Benarkah? Aku tidak sedang berhalusinasi melihat wajahmu memerah kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawabnya sedikit gugup, "Hei apa yang kau lakukan Hinata, kenapa kau hentikan mobilnya?"

"Aku tidak akan menjalankan mobilnya sebelum kau cerita." Hinata menjawab sambil meneliti wajah Temari yang sudah tidak ditutupi _columbine_.

Temari sedikit bergidik melihat keseriusan di wajah Hinata karena sekarang bukan saatnya bercanda, ia tidak mau mengambil resiko bahwa Shikamaru sudah sampai rumah ketika ia bersikeras dengan gadis berambut indigo di sebelahnya.

"Oke, jalankan mobilnya dulu. "

"_So_?" Hinata memulai pembicaran saat lampu-lampu jalan mulai berkelabat di kaca mobil.

"_I kissed him."_

"_What?_"

"Tidakkah kau mendengarnya Hinata? Aku menciumnya. Shikamaru. Astaga. Ada apa denganku sebenarnya? Katakan ini cuma mimpi." Ratapnya putus asa sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di kaca mobil, memejamkan matanya, berusaha menghapus memori yang berkelebatan di otaknya tentang kejadian di tangga tadi.

Bahkan ketika Temari sudah membuka matanya lagi, Hinata masih tidak berkomentar apapun, "_Say something, please_." Ia memohon pada Heiress Hyuuga itu.

Bukan komentar ataupun pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir Hinata melainkan sebuah tawa geli.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Kau pikir ini lucu. Kami-sama aku tidak percaya aku mencium majikanku."

"Tidak secara harafiah Temari, kau editor _SOPHISTICATED_, ini semua hanya penyamaran."

"Tetap saja, bagaimana aku menghadapi Shikamaru besok?"

"Seperti biasanya, tenanglah Temari dia tidak tahu bahwa wanita yang diciumnya adalah dirimu."

"Dengar Hinata aku tidak mengatakan apapun dan kau tidak mendengar apapun."

"_Off the record_." Kata Hinata sambil menggerakkan tangannya seolah mengunci mulutnya

oOo

Pagi hari di Konoha memiliki pesona tersendiri bagi Temari yang tak pernah ia dapatkan di kota asalnya, Suna. Sinar matahari pagi yang lembut menyibak kabut yang menyelimuti udara, tetes air laksana kristal di ujung-ujung daun berkilau ditempa sinar keemasan matahari pagi. Aroma kesegaran tanah yang disiram air hujan semalam memenuhi udara pagi, dihirupnya dalam-dalam agar memberi kesegaran pada otaknya yang kusut. Semalaman ia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya, karena setiap ia mencoba memejamkan matanya adegan-adegan di pesta terasa sangat nyata di benaknya.

Temari memutuskan untuk segera menyiapkan sarapan agar saat Shikamaru turun ia sudah sibuk dengan pekerjaan lain sehingga tidak usah bertatap muka dengannya.

Tapi apa dikata Shikamaru sudah turun saat Temari tengah membuat kopi.

"Pagi Temari."

"Pagi Tuan." Jawabnya heran.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak, sepertinya Anda ceria sekali."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, apa karena pesta tadi malam?"

"Tadi malam ya? Pesta yang menyenangkan."

"Apa Anda bertemu seseorang yang menarik?" Temari mencoba mengorek

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu?"

"Wanita?"

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum misterius sambil menuang kopi ke dalam cangkirnya, dan di saat yang sama hati Temari mencelos seketika.

oOo

"Ino?" tanya Temari dengan heran ketika melihat rekannya yang juga berambut pirang itu datang ke rumah Shikamaru menjelang tengah hari.

"Halo Temari, kemarin kau kemana saja? Aku tak melihatmu lagi sejak berdansa dengan Shikamaru?"

"Kau melihatku berdansa?"

"Tentu, _white strapless empire gown_, _columbine _putih dengan..."

"Oke..oke itu memang aku. Tentu aku harus cepat pulang sebelum keduluan Shikamaru."

"Oh, begitu." Jawabnya sambil mengangguk-angguk, "Jadi dimana Shikamaru?"

"Entah di ruang kerja mungkin."

"Oh ya? Tumben, biasanya jam segini ia pasti sedang memandangi awan sampai tertidur."

"Bagaimana kalau kau periksa sendiri saja?"

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau antarkan minuman ke sana?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau ambil sendiri saja, nona? Anggaplah rumah sendiri."

"_Well_ aku sih mau saja, tapi kita tidak mau membuat si jenius pemalas itu curiga kan?"

"Tentu, Nona." Uajrnya sarkartis

Ino bergegas menaiki tangga menuju ruang kerja Shikamaru saat melihat Temari beranjak ke dapur. Setelah tiba di ujung koridor, ia pun membuka pintu tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

"Wah ternyata Temari benar."

"Kau, Ino." Pemilik rumah tak tampak terganggu dengan kedatangan temannya.

"Astaga mimpi apa aku semalam? Pemalas sepertimu tidak tidur siang dan malah memandangi, tunggu apa itu? Korsase?"

"Mau apa kau, Ino?" tanya Shikamaru tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari benda yang dipegangnya.

"Bukankah hari ini kita akan mencicipi resep terbaru Chouji?"

"Hn."

"Tck, kau ini kenapa sih? Kenapa tidak semangat sama sekali. Oh ya bagaimana Temari?"

"Apanya?"

"Tentu saja kerjanya."

"Lumayanlah, kaa-san sudah mengajarinya."

Tak lama pintu terdengar diketuk, dan muncullah orang yang sedang dibicarakan.

"Terima kasih Temari." Ucap Ino sambil tersenyum

"Ini sudah tugas saya, Nona." Jawab Temari tersenyum tak kalah manis.

Senyumnya sontak pudar, ketika melihat Shikamaru, dengan gugup ia menoleh ke arah Ino.

"Punyamu?" tanyanya tanpa mengeluarkan suara, seakan tersadar mengapa wajah rekannya itu berubah menjadi pucat.

Temari hanya bisa mengangguk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnnya.

"_What_?" lagi-lagi hanya bibirnya yang bergerak

"_I don't know."_ Mereka tetap berkomunikasi tanpa suara di atas kepala Shikamaru, yang masih memandangi korsase di tangannya.

"Hei, Ino. Apa kau pernah merindukan seseorang yang baru pertama kali kau temui?" pertanyaan Shikamaru sontak membuat dua kepala berambut pirang itu menolehkan kepalanya.

"Maksudmu, Shika?" Ino bertanya.

"Aku ingin bertemu lagi dengan pemilik korsase ini." Ino melirik Temari yang saat itu hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan pahit.

Senyap hadir di tengah mereka bertiga sebelum akhirnya dipecahkan oleh tawa Ino, "Astaga Shikamaru, sepertinya kau sedang mengalami _love at first at sight_, ha?" jawaban Ino yang dengan sukses mendapat _death glare_ dari Temari.

"Sudahlah, kau ini memang tidak pantas berurusan dengan hal-hal yang _mellow_ seperti ini. Kita makan masakan terbaru Chouji saja, itu akan mengembalikan _mood-_mu." Ajak Ino seraya menarik Shikamaru agar berdiri.

"Kami pergi Temari." Pamit Ino.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan."

Temari segera meneguk habis _orange juice_ yang sama sekali belum disentuh oleh mereka.

"_God, I badly need distraction_."

oOo

"Astaga Tuan, kenapa anda merokok di ruangan ber-AC seperti ini? Tidakkah anda tahu itu sangat berbahaya. Apalagi asap rokok itu mengandung 4000 zat berbahaya, dan bisa bertahan selama 2 tahun di dinding atau perabotan dan tetap berbahaya bagi kesehatan." Ucap Temari dengan nada gusar pada pria yang sedang bermain shogi di ruang tengah besama majikannya.

"Apa? Bagaimana kau tahu itu?" pria berewokan berambut hitam kembali bertanya pada Temari.

"Apa anda tidak pernah melihat televisi?"

"Sudahlah kita bermain di taman samping saja." Shikamaru menjawab dengan nada malas seperti biasanya sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

Setelah dua orang itu sudah berada di taman Temari segera mengambil tindakan.

"Astaga aku tidak percaya ini, memangnya ia hidup di zaman apa sih? Memangnya dia pikir ini zaman batu apa? Bukankah sekarang ada peraturan dilarang merokok di _public area_. Ini termasuk _public area_ kan?" Temari mengomel sendiri sambil menyemprotkan penyegar ruangan banyak-banyak untuk menetralisir bau menyengat asap rokok.

x– Di Taman Samping–x

"Kau dapat darimana pembantu seperti dia?"

"Entahlah, mungkin Ino sekongkol dengan kaa-san mencarikan pembantu yang bisa merepotkan hari-hariku."

"Ino yang mencarikannya?"

"Ya, rasanya aku seperti kembali tinggal bersama kaa-san."

"Haha... Keluar lubang buaya masuk ke lubang harimau."

"Sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi."

"Baiklah. Boleh aku minta tolong padamu Shikamaru?"

"Apa?"

"Cairan ketuban Kurenai bocor, jadi dia harus _bed rest_."

"Lalu?"

"Bisakah aku menitipkan anakku disini sementara? Kau tahu Kurenai, dia pasti lebih memilih mengurus anaknya daripada istirahat, dan itu bisa menyebabkan kelahiran prematur."

"Hei yang benar saja?"

"Tidak apa, di sini ada Temari kan? Dia pasti bisa menjaganya saat kau bekerja."

"Terserahlah. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika anakmu tidak terurus dengan baik."

"Tenanglah ada Temari, aku lebih tenang menitipkan dia disini kalau ada dia, kalau hanya denganmu di rumah bisa-bisa anakku kau ajak tidur seharian dan memandangi awan. Sepertinya ada hikmahnya Temari disini."

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Sedang les balet, sebentar lagi aku akan menjemputnya dan membawanya kesini."

"Mulai hari ini juga?"

"Yah Kurenai keluar rumah sakit hari ini."

"Percaya diri sekali, bagaimana kalau aku tidak menyetujuinya tadi?"

"Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kecil Shikamaru, aku tahu sifatmu."

Shikamaru tidak berkata apa-apa lagi dan mulai memainkan bidaknya, tak lama kemenangan didapat Shikamaru. Mereka mengulangi beberapa kali lagi, sebelum Asuma berpamitan pulang.

oOo

'Oh jadi ini maksud Shikamaru menyuruhku merapikan kamar tidur tamu?' batin Temari ketika membukakan pintu dan menemukan Asuma bersama seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam berusia sekitar 4 atau 5 tahun.

"Kalian sudah datang?" kata Shikamaru di belakang Temari.

"Shikamaru ji-san." Ujar gadis kecil itu riang sambil berlari ke arah Shikamaru.

"Halo, Momo. Bagaimana kabarmu, he?" Shikamaru berkata sambil mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"Baik, jadi mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal disini?"

"Ya, oh ya yang itu Temari."

"Apa kau istri Shikamaru ji-san?" tanyanya polos, membuat Temari tercengang.

"Bukan, aku pembantu disini."

"Oh, Namaku Momo, salam kenal Temari ba-san."

"Halo Momo-chan, dan tolong jangan panggil aku ba-san, panggil saja nee-san saja ya."

"Kenapa tidak boleh panggil ba-san?"

"Karena aku belum setua itu untuk dipanggil ba-san, mengerti sayang?"

"Um, baiklah Temari nee-san."

"Gadis pintar." Jawab Temari sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah sepertinya kalian sudah mulai akrab, aku tinggal dulu. Momo jangan nakal disini, dengarkan Shikamaru ji-san dan Temari, mengerti?"

Gadis kecil itu menganggukkan kepalanya

"Aku akan menjemput kaa-san dulu, mau titip salam?"

"Ya, katakan Momo sayang kaa-san."

"Pasti, kaa-san juga sayang Momo." Ujar Asuma sambil memeluk putrinya.

"Baiklah Shikamaru, Temari aku titip putriku disini. Tolong jaga baik-baik, jika ada apa-apa hubungi saja aku."

"Tentu." Jawab Shikamaru sambil mengantar Asuma ke pintu depan.

Momo melambaikan tangannya pada ayahnya, ketika mobil yang dikendarainya mulai bergerak.

"Kau bisa merawat anak kecil, Temari?" tanya Shikamaru sambil mengawasi kepergian mobil Asuma.

"Aku bahkan tidak menyukai anak kecil."

To be Continued...

Author's note:

Yap fic pertama di 2011, _hope you'll enjoy it_. Seperti biasa _thanks to all readers_ yang udah review di chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Dan tetap kritik dan saran selalu terbuka untuk chapter ini.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Warnings : AU, maybe contain little bit OOC n typo

α α α

"Kau bisa merawat anak kecil, Temari?" tanya Shikamaru sambil mengawasi kepergian mobil Asuma.

"Aku bahkan tidak menyukai anak kecil."

Keduanya saling berpandangan selama beberapa detik dan mendesah bersamaan sebelum menggumamkan sesuatu di saat bersamaan.

"Merepotkan."

"Astaga."

Tarikan di tangan keduanya menyentakkan mereka ke alam nyata.

"Shikamaru ji-san, Temari nee-san bisakah kita masuk sekarang? Momo kedinginan disini." Tanya gadis kecil yang sejenak terlupakan keberadaannya.

"Ya baiklah kita masuk sekarang." Jawab Shikamaru

"Ayo Temari nee-san."

"Hei kenapa kau tidak memanggilku dengan nii-san? Aku juga belum setua itu dipanggil ji-san."

"Em.. Shikamaru... ji-san."

"Emmph.." Temari segera menutup mulutnya menahan tawa yang akan meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Temari." Tegur Shikamaru.

"Ya, Tuan?" jawabnya sambil memasang wajah _innocent _-nya.

"Kau.. siapkan saja makan malamnya." Shikamaru berkata dengan malas.

α α α

_**Just Another Cinderella Story**_

Chapter 5

Nadeshiko Ama

α α α

"Momo kenapa tidak dimakan?" Shikamaru bertanya pada gadis cilik yang sedari tadi tidak menyentuh makanannya.

"Momo mau disuapin kaa-san."

"Tapi kaa-san kan tidak disini." Shikamaru mencoba membujuk

"Momo mau kaa-san." Ujarnya mulai merengek

'Benarkan perkiraanku. Anak kecil itu berisik.' Pikir Temari yang sedang membersihkan meja conter dapur sekalian mengamati dua orang di depannya.

"Ayo Momo. Jangan nakal begitu."Shikamaru mulai kewalahan menghadapi Momo.

"Pokoknya Momo mau kaa-san." Momo mulai menjerit dan menangis, "Kaa-san... kaa-san huhu... kaa-san."

'Shikamaru! Kau apakan anak kecil itu?' batin Temari kesal sekaligus panik melihat kedua orang itu.

Temari bergegas menghampiri gadis kecil yang sedang tersedu-sedu di kursinya, pandangan matanya bertemu dengan Shikamaru yang memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Cup...cup, sayang. Jangan nangis lagi ya." Bujuk Temari sambil berlutut di samping Momo, "Bagaimana kalau nee-san yang menyuapi, Momo mau?"

Perlahan tangisnya reda dan mengangguk kecil, Temari dan Shikamaru mendesah lega. Temari mengambil kursi di sebelah Momo, tetapi bahkan sebelum ia sempat meraih piring Momo kembali menarik tangannya, menyebabkan ia mengernyit bingung

"Kenapa Momo?" tanyanya, bukannya menjawab malah tangannya kembali ditarik.

"Dudukkan ia di pangkuanmu." Kata Shikamaru yang masih memperhatikan mereka.

"Oh." Jawab Temari masih kebingungan meskipun ia mulai mengangkat Momo dari kursinya, "Begini?" tanyanya gadis kecil di pangkuannya.

Momo hanya mengangguk dan Temari pun mulai menyendokkan nasi.

'Astaga! Bahkan seumur-umur aku tak pernah menyuapi adik-adikku, kenapa sekarang malah harus menyuapi anak orang?' Batin Temari.

"Hei Temari, yang kau suapkan itu terlalu besar untuk Momo, lihatlah ia tidak bisa memasukkan ke mulutnya." Shikamaru masih memperhatikan Temari dan Momo, ia bahkan terlihat sudah tidak berminat dengan makanan di depannya.

"Eh, benarkah?" Temari melihat Momo mengangguk.

Temari mengurangi nasi di sendok, 'Hei mana aku tahu, aku kan memang tidak pernah menyuapi siapapun.'

Hanya dentingan pelan yang tercipta dari gesekan logam dan keramik yang saat ini terdengar di ruang makan, tidak ada yang membuka percakapan di antara mereka bertiga. Temari masih berjuang menyuapi Momo yang terlihat ogah-ogahan untuk mengunyah makanannya, sedangkan Shikamaru hanya melipat tangan di depan dadanya sambil memperhatikan mereka berdua. Terlihat agak menyesali keputusannya untuk menerima Momo tinggal di rumahnya. Baru beberapa jam saja gadis kecil itu sudah begitu merepotkan dirinya dan Temari, padahal masih ada sekitar 168 jam yang harus mereka lewatkan bersama Momo. Bertambah lagi daftar merepotkan yang muncul di hidupnya, yang entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini terus meningkat jumlahnya.

"Ayo Momo, satu suapan lagi ya?" bujuk Temari pada anak di pangkuannya.

Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika Momo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Temari sudah kehabisan akal untuk bisa membujuknya, maka dengan pasrah ia hanya bisa memandang Shikamaru untuk meminta bantuan.

Belum sempat mengucapkan sesuatu, Momo sudah mulai menguap

"Mau tidur sekarang?" tanya Temari seraya menunduk pada Momo, yang dijawab dengan anggukan singkat gadis kecil itu.

'_Thanks God_' batin Temari gembira.

"Baiklah, kita naik ke kamarmu sekarang. Ucapkan selamat malam pada Shikamaru ji-san."

"Oyasuminasai, Shikamaru ji-san."

"Oyasumi, Momo."

Untung bagi Temari tugas menidurkan Momo tidak sesulit yang ia bayangkan, begitu ia berbaring di kasur dan tubuhnya sudah terselimuti maka segera ia terlelap pergi ke alam mimpi. Padahal ia sudah takut kalau Momo akan bertingkah lagi seperti saat makan malam tadi, tapi ternyata ia salah besar. Baguslah, karena ia sudah lelah sekali hari ini dan ingin langsung tidur tidak peduli bahwa perutnya belum diisi sejak siang tadi. Ia mengerang kecil memikirkan bahwa sebelum angan-angannya terlaksana ia masih harus membereskan meja makan, mencuci piring serta perabotan yang digunakannya untuk memasak makan malam.

Langkahnya sedikit gontai saat menuju dapur, terlintas sebuah _option_ di pikirannya, mungkin ia melakukan itu semua besok pagi saja dan dengan begitu ia bisa langsung mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. _Option_ yang menggiurkan itu lenyap begitu saja seperti tersapu ombak di pantai ketika ia sampai di dapur.

Mata Temari mengerjap sekali lagi seolah tak percaya dengan apa dilihatnya sekarang.

Entah harus bersumpah demi apa supaya Temari bisa mempercayai penglihatannya.

Shikamaru sedang berkutat dengan air, busa sabun serta piring-piring.

Seorang Shikamaru? Mengerjakan tugas yang seharusnya dikerjakan Temari. Ralat, pembantu lebih tepatnya.

"Tuan?"

"Kau, Temari." Shikamaru menoleh ke arah suara keheranan di belakangnya, tak lama ia segera kembali sibuk dengan piring-piring kotor dihadapannya, "Momo sudah tidur?"

"Sudah. Tuan sedang apa?"

"Mencuci piring."

"Maksudnya kenapa Anda mencuci piring?"

"Tidak apa, kau pasti kerepotan mengurus Momo. Aku lebih baik mencuci piring daripada mengurus anak kecil. Anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena kau telah menyelamatkanku dari Momo tadi."

"Oh yang tadi, saya hanya tidak tahan dengan suara tangisan anak kecil."

Temari sudah berada di samping Shikamaru dan mulai mengeringkan piring serta peralatan lainnya yang telah selesai dicuci Shikamaru. Keduanya terus bercakap-cakap mengenai alasan Momo bisa sampai dititipkan di rumah Shikamaru. Shikamaru bercerita mengenai keadaan Kurenai yang sesekali ditimpali Temari dengan pertanyaan atau hanya sekedar mengiyakan dan menjawab dengan kata-kata standar seperti 'oh' atau 'begitu'.

"Tidurlah, Temari. Besok pasti lebih melelahkan." Shikamaru menyuruhnya istirahat, ketika melihat Temari selesai mengeringkan sendok terakhir, yang tanpa dibantah lagi langsung dituruti oleh Temari.

oOo

"Kau tahu siapa yang ditujuk menggantikan Shizune sebagai _editor in chief_ oleh Miroku-sama?" tanya Sakura berapi-api.

"Siapa?" Temari bertanya dengan penuh minat, sambil memotong-motong brokoli.

"Mitarashi Anko."

Temari menekan _bluetooth headset_ di telinganya, mencoba memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar atas jawaban Sakura tadi.

"_That bitch?_"

Sakura mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan semangat seakan-akan rekannya di seberang sana bisa melihat.

"_Holy shit_!" Dengan geram Temari memotong brokoli tak berdosa itu seolah menyalurkan hasrat ingin mencincang _editor in chief_ baru itu.

Sejujurnya Temari bukan hanya ingin mencincangnya saja, kalau bisa ia akan melakukan perbuatan-perbuatan yang tidak bisa dibayangkan oleh wanita berambut ungu itu. Bagaimana tidak? Sekitar dua tahun lalu Anko yang memang hobi minum sake secara tidak sengaja membocorkan warna olive green sebagai tema edisi fall/winter kepada _competitor_ mereka, dan _voilla _mereka lebih dulu menerbitkan tema itu daripada _SOPHISTICATED_. Tak pelak lagi Nona Tsunade seperti kebakaran jenggot, setiap departemen diinterogasi hampir satu jam untuk menginvestigasi siapa dalang kebocoran itu atau adakah mata-mata yang menyusup ke majalah mereka. Setelah mengetahui bahwa orang itu adalah Mitarashi Anko maka tanpa kompromi semua orang yang punya hubungan dekat dengannya langsung dipecat.

Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kebencian Temari pada wanita itu, karena ulahnya itu maka semua departemen harus bekerja keras memikirkan penggantian tema, selama 1 minggu mereka nyaris tidak pernah beranjak dari kantor, bahkan untuk sekedar makan siang. Alhasil Temari harus membatalkan kepulanganya ke Suna untuk merayakan ulang tahun ayahnya dan imbasnya semua rekening dan kartu kredit miliknya diblokir sebagai bentuk kemurkaan ayahnya. Parahnya ketika Temari mencoba _apply_ kartu kredi baru, semua permohonannya ditolak bahkan ketika ia meminta _silver credit card_ pun tak dipenuhi dan ia yakin semua itu adalah perbuatan ayahnya, sangat cukup bukan untuk memupuk kebencian Temari pada seorang Mitarashi Anko? Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran Miroku-sama ketika mengganti Shizune dengan wanita itu.

Temari begitu tenggelam dalam lamunannya, hingga oceha Sakura tak begitu didengarnya lagi. Konsentrasinya terbagi antara brokoli, Sakura dan Momo yang mulai latihan _plie _di dekat lemari es.

"Momo jangan latihan disitu." Temari menegur gadis kecil yang mulai berputar-putar di dekatnya.

"Hei, Temari! Kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?" protes Sakura dengan kesal.

"Ya, ya tentu saja, Sakura." Jawabnya sambil memutar bola mata, "Momo, jangan berputar-putar disini, latihan di ruang tengah saja ya?"

"Hei..." Sakura kembali mengeluarkan protesnya.

"Iya, Sakura aku mendengarmu, kau bicara apa tadi?"

"Tck, kau bilang mendengarkanku. Aku bilang harusnya kau lihat banyaknya catatan yang ia tulis di buku besar, belum lagi..."

"Momo jangan pegangan nee-san, nee-san sedang pegang pisau."

"Sabaku Temari." Sakura mulai kesal karena sedari tadi ia hanya mengoceh tanpa didengar oleh Temari.

"_Gosh_!Sakura bisa tidak kau tidak memperumit hariku? Kalau kau kesal karena Mitarashi Anko memberi banyak catatan pada buku besar itu, cobalah menjadi aku yang harus mengurus rumah, seorang pria pemalas dan juga anak kecil yang dari tadi berputar-putar di sekitarku."

"Hei, aku kan hanya memberi kabar tentang kekacauan di kantor saat ini. Kau tidak perlu menumpahkan kekesalanmu padaku"

Temari hendak membalas perkataan Sakura, ketika ia mendengar Momo menangis meraung-raung karena kakinya terantuk lemari es.

"_Somebody please shoot me_!" desahnya putus asa.

oOo

Shikamaru berjalan dengan sangat pelan ketika memasuki rumahnya, ia takut membangunkan Momo atau Temari yang ia yakini pasti sudah terlelap karena saat ini sudah jam 11 malam.

"Kenapa berjalan mengendap-endap seperti itu, Tuan?"

Jantungnya seakan hendak melompat, ketika tiba-tiba suara seorang wanita menegurnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Temari tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"Kau belum tidur Temari?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Temari ia malah balik bertanya.

"Kenapa pulang malam sekali, Tuan?" Temari bertanya sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Shikamaru. "Anda bukannya sengaja untuk menghindar dari tugas menjaga Momo kan?"

'Ups...' batin Shikamaru. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Jawabnya sambil sedikit terbata-bata.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya sambil meneliti wajah pria di hadapannya. "Ha... ya baiklah. Sudah makan?"

Shikamaru memilih untuk menggeleng, lebih baik perutnya yang kenyang penuh sesak dengan makanan daripada telinganya yang akan kenyang mendengar omelan Temari saat tahu bahwa ia memang sengaja pulang malam.

"Baiklah akan aku hangatkan makanannya dulu."

Temari sudah akan kembali ke kamarnya setelah membereskan dapur setelah Shikamaru selesai makan malam, ketika didapatinya majikannya itu bukannya beristirahat tetapi malah asik bermain shogi. Ia heran kenapa membuang waktu untuk istirahat dan memilih permainan yang sama sekali ia tidak mengerti itu.

"Kau mau main shogi Temari?" ketika dilihatnya Temari mengawasi dirinya dan bukan langsung ke kamarnya.

"Tidak." Ia menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak bisa bermain shogi."

"Kemarilah aku akan mengajarimu." Entah kenapa Temari menurutinya, mungkin ia sedikit penasaran dengan permainan yang bisa membuat tuan pemalasnya itu menampakkan ekspresi serius ketika tenggelam dengan strategi-strategi menjalankan pion-pionnya.

Temari hanya bisa pasarah ketika melihat untuk kelima kalinya pionnya diambil oleh Shikamaru, ia memang tidak cocok dengan permainan ini.

"Kenapa Tuan suka sekali dengan permainan ini, jika terus memainkannya terus selama sebulan lagi pasti rambutku banyak yang rontok karena terlalu banyak berpikir."

"Itu terlalu berlebihan, Temari."

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Tuan." Jawabnya setengah kesal.

"Entahlah, aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku suka, tidak ada alasan." Shikamaru menjawab dengan acuh.

"Jawaban apa itu? Memangnya Tuan tidak bisa melakukan apa yang anda sukai?"

"_Sometimes_."

"Ha? Maksudnya?" Temari terkejut mendengar jawaban Shikamaru.

"Terkadang ada hal yang bisa kita lakukan dan tidak atau hal yang harus kita lakukan meski kita tidak menyukainya." Shikamaru menjelaskan panjang lebar karena mengira Temari tidak mengerti dengan jawabannya tadi yang ia ucapkan dalam bahasa inggris.

"Jadi Tuan tidak menyukai pekerjaan anda saat ini?"

"Tidak, aku justru sangat menyukai pekerjaanku saat ini, tapi tidak dengan ayahku. Beliau terus menyuruhku membantunya mengurus bisnis keluarga dan tidak pernah mengakui kemampuanku sebagai pengacara sebagus apapun prestasiku."

"Itu sebabnya Anda bersitegang dengan Tuan Shikaku tempo hari?"

"Ya." Gumamnya sambil menjalankan pionnya.

"Memang ada saatnya kita tidak bisa mengikuti keinginan kita." Temari berkata lirih, matanya menerawang ke arah pion-pion yang sedari tadi digerakkan sesuai keinginan mereka.

oOo

Temari langsung menghubungi Ino ketika memasuki lobi kantornya, mereka janji bertemu di toilet lantai dasar untuk membawakan baju, sepatu serta perlengkapan lainnya dari apartemennya. Hari ini setelah mengantar Momo ke les balet, Temari langsung naik taksi ke kantornya, karena akan ada rapat penggantian konsep _Spring Edition_. Sesampainya di toilet ia melihat Ino sudah datang dan sibuk membenahi _make-up _berbagai macam _paper bag _berisi pesanannya ada di dekatnya. Temari langsung mengganti pakaian karena tidak ada waktu untuk mengobrol karena rapat akan dimulai 15 menit lagi.

Pintu lift sudah akan menutup ketika tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita menahannya dan langsung menerobos masuk.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Tayuya." Sapanya pada wanita yang sudah memposisikan dirinya diantara dirinya dan Ino.

"Kau merindukanku?" Balasnya dengan dingin tanpa menoleh ke arah Temari.

"Kau tidak banyak berubah, Tayuya." Temari memperhatikan wanita itu dari atas sampai bawah. "Bukankah jaket yang kau kenakan keluaran Diane von Furstenberg 2 tahun lalu." Ia lalu tersenyum dengan manis ketika wajah terkejut Tayuya langung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Keadaan keuangannya tidak cukup baik untuk membeli yang baru, Temari. Ingat dia kehilangan pekerjaannya 2 tahun lalu." Ino semakin memanaskan suasana.

_Well...well_... lihat siapa yang tersenyum sekarang Tayuya.

Ketika mereka sampai di _meeting room_ hampir semua sudah datang, meskipun meja dan kursi di ruangan ini berbentuk lingkaran, tapi posisi duduk mereka tampak terpecah menjadi dua kubu. Di sisi kanan personel lama dan di seberangnya kubu Mitarashi Anko, berjajar dari kiri Deidara, cowok melambai dengan rambut pirang panjang-versi cowok dari Ino- Ino selalu kesal karena selalu disangka saudara kembar. Rin duduk disebelahnya, sifatnya paling wajar bila dibandingkan rekan-rekannya, lalu yang terakhir Tayuya yang baru memasuki ruangan bersama Ino dan Temari, segera mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Rin.

Semua obrolan langsung terhenti ketika Mitarashi Anko masuk ke dalam ruangan, wanita berambut ungu dengan _coat _warna coklat itu langsung mengambil posisi di depan ruangan.

"Selamat pagi. Sebagai _editor in chief _yang ditunjuk oleh Miroku-sama untuk menggantikan Shizune..."

"Sementara." Anko belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika tiba-tiba Ino memotong perkataannya, dari ekor matanya Temari bisa melihat kaki Tenten yang refleks menendang kaki Ino.

"Kita akan memperdebatkan statusku atau kita bisa mulai rapatnya sekarang, Nona Yamanaka."

"Terserah." Jawabnya sambil mengangkat bahu dengan cuek dan pura-pura memeriksa agendanya.

"Oke, kita mulai rapat ini, ada ide untuk konsep _Spring Edition _kali ini?" tanyanya sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke tiap anggotanya.

"Bagaimana kalau _floral_?" Hinata mengajukan pendapatnya.

"Itu sudah terlalu biasa, _Darling_?" sanggah Deidara sambil menggoyang-goyangkan jarinya.

"Benar, aku setuju dengan Deidara." Anko menyetujui kata-kata Deidara.

Ino mendengus, wajahnya seolah mengatakan 'Tentu saja kau setuju, karena dia adalah komplotanmu.'

Seolah belum cukup membuat kesal Ino, Anko ternyata setuju dengan ide Tayuya yang mengusulkan penggunaan warna-warna terang dan menyala.

"Kita akan mengaplikasikan warna-warna itu dalam celana jeans warna-warni yang dipadukan dengan kaos, _blouse_, dan blazer dengan warna menyala lainnya."

"Kau pikir target kita anak ABG?" Temari menyemprot usul Tayuya dengan emosi.

"Ya, memangnya mereka akan ikut parade?" Sakura semakin menjatuhkan ide Tayuya.

"Lalu apa usulmu, _ladies_?" Anko memandang ke arah Temari dan Sakura.

"Kita akan menggunakan model dengan kulit _tan_ mereka akan mengenakan dress dengan warna-warna terang serta aksesoris perak, dengan background sunset seorang model berdiri di atas tebing, scarfnya melambai diterpa angin. _Empress of The Dawn_." Temari mengakhiri presentasinya dengan memandang satu persatu rivalnya di ruangan itu.

"_Not bad_."Anko terdiam sesaat sebelum mengatakannya dengan ekspresi puas di wajahnya. "Oke, segera kerjakan." Perintahnya pada mereka semua.

"Bilang saja itu sangat bagus, kenapa susah sekali." Bisik Tenten pada Temari.

oOo

Temari langsung bergegas menuju kelas Momo ketika menyadari bahwa les itu telah berakhir setengah jam yang lalu, semoga masih ada yang menemaninya menunggu dirinya. Ia lega ketika mendapati bahwa masih ada guru dan beberapa teman Momo yang masih menunggu jemputan dari orang tuanya. Seorang wanita muda berusia akhir dua puluhan menghampirinya ketika ia masuk ke kelas Momo. Mereka berbasa-basi sejenak, Temari mengungkapkan permintaan maaf serta terima kasihnya atas kesediaan guru itu untuk menemani Momo menunggu dirinya dan tepat saat itulah terdengar jeritan Momo. Kedua wanita itu bergegas menghampiri Momo yang mulai menangis.

"Kau terluka? Kenapa menangis, Momo?"

Momo menggeleng, dengan terbata-bata ia berkata,"Aiko bilang nanti kalau adikku sudah lahir, oto-san dan kaa-san tidak sayang lagi padaku." Air matanya mulai mengalir deras lagi di pipinya.

Guru itu langsung memeluk Momo dan berusaha menenangkannya, karena Momo untuk sementara sudah diurus, maka sekarang gilirannya untuk membereskan pengacau itu.

Ia lalu memangang gadis disebelahnya, "_Listen, young lady_." Ia berkata sambil memegang dagu anak itu dan menatap tajam matanya. "Tidak ada orang tua yang akan mengacuhkan anaknya, jadi meskipun nanti adik Momo lahir tidak akan ada yang berubah pada orang tua Momo. Mengerti?" anak itu mengangguk cepat dengan ketakutan membayangi matanya.

"Bagus." Jawab Temari sambil tersenyum manis, "Jika aku mendengar kau berkata seperti itu lagi, maka aku akan menyuruh adikku mengisi kamarmu dengan serangga-serangga mengerikan yang akan menggigitmu."

Setelah memastikan ancamannya berhasil, maka ia segera berpamitan pada guru Momo dan mengajak gadis kecil itu pulang.

oOo

Kening Shikamaru berkerut ketika memasuki rumah yang keadaannya sunyi, ini baru jam 6 petang, tidak mungkin Momo sudah tidur jam segini. Ia lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk mencari Temari, benar saja ia ada di dapur, sepertinya sedang memasak makan malam, Momo duduk di meja makan sambil mengambar sesuatu dengan crayon warna biru.

"Sedang menggambar apa, Momo?" tanyanya sambil mengacak rambut gadis itu dengan pelan. Momo hanya menggeleng tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya, sedangkan Shikamaru yang kebingungan kenapa tiba-tiba Momo menjadi pendiam juga tidak mengerti apa yang sedang digambar Momo, karena ia hanya mencoret-coret tanpa tujuan di atas kertas putih.

"Kenapa Momo?" tanyanya pelan sambil mengambil air putih di lemari es.

Temari memandang Shikamaru yang berdiri di sampingnya, pandangannya beralih ke arah Momo, ia menarik napas panjang lalu menceritakan kejadian di les balet tadi.

Shikamaru mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, meskipun kehadiran Momo sangat merepotkannya, tetap saja ia tidak tega melihat gadis itu tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam.

"Hei, Momo. Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam di luar?"

Temari tersenyum melihat usaha Shikamaru membujuk Momo agar tidak sedih lagi, sesedih apapun gadis kecil pasti akan luluh dengan _banana split_ dan boneka, dan yang pasti dirinya tidak perlu memasak makan malam._Good job_, Shikamaru.

Shikamaru membawa mereka ke restoran yang berada di mall mewah Konoha, Temari hanya bisa berharap bahwa ia tidak akan bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang akan mengenali dirinya dengan dandanan mengerikan ini. Setiap beberapa detik kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang yang akan menangkap basah dirinya saat ini.

Sayang harapan tinggal harapan ketika ia melihat Ino melambai dengan semangat dan bergegas menuju ke arah mereka.

"Shikamaru, Temari? Sedang apa kalian disini?" Ketika ia melihat Momo, seringai jahil nampak di wajahnya, "Kalian sedang tidak mencoba menjadi keluarga kecil yang harmonis kan?"

"Bicara apa kau, Ino. Aku hanya membawa Momo makanmalam di luar lalu mencari boneka yang ia minta."

"Anda sendirian, Nona?" ia mencoba mengorek info dari Ino serta bersiap-siap kabur jika memang ada orang yang ia kenal di sekitar mall ini.

"Tadi aku bersama Sakura, tapi setelah Sasuke menjemputnya mereka meninggalkanku sendirian, sebenarnya aku ingin pulang, tapi tiba-tiba aku melihat kalian, bagaimana kalau aku ikut dengan kalian saja?"

"Terserah kau saja." Jawab Shikamaru sambil berjalan mengandeng Momo.

oOo

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya ia bolak-balik memasuki kamar ganti, ini gara-gara Ino yang dengan mulut jahilnya berhasil meyakinkan Shikamaru untuk membelikan dirinya pakaian karena baju yang ia kenakan sangat mengerikan, sekedar mengingatkan, memang siapa yang bertugas mencarikan pakaian untuk penyamaran ini jika bukan Ino.

Temari kembali menyusuri rak-rak pakaian, memilah-milah pakaian yang sekiranya pantas untuk penyamaran kali ini tapi masih _fashionable_. Jari-jarinya terus menyingkirkan pakaian yang ia rasa tidak cocok, entah pada gantungan ke berapa, matanya tiba-tiba menangkap sosok yang ia kenal.

Badan tinggi tegap, rambut coklat.

Deg.

Kankurou.

Ia buru-buru membungkukkan badannya, mencoba menutupi dirinya dengan rak pakaian di hadapannya. Matanya menatap awas sekelilingnya memastikan adiknya itu tidak memergokinya dengan dandanan aneh seperti sekarang, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaa Kankurou di dekatnya, setelah yakin bahwa Kankurou tidak menyadari keberadaannya tadi, ia segera meninggalkan tempatnya ke tempat Ino sambil terus membungkuk.

"Ino!" Serunya sambil berbisik ketika ia sampai di samping wanita itu.

"Kenapa kau, Temari?"

"Kankurou. Kankurou ada di sini."

"Apa?" Ino juga sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya tadi.

"Kita harus cepat pergi sebelum Kankurou menemukanku."

"Siapa Kankurou?" belum sempat Ino menjawab, tiba-tiba Shikamaru sudah berada di dekat mereka.

"Siapa dia? Kenapa wajahmu pucat seperti itu, Temari?"

Temari tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa, otaknya terasa kosong, ia hanya bisa menoleh ke arah Ino dengan wajah yang membutuhkan pertolongan.

"Kankurou itu, em dia..." Ino sepertinya juga kesulitan menemukan penjelasan masuk akal tentang adiknya.

"Siapa, Ino?" Shikamaru terus mendesaknya.

"Dia... dia..." sekali lagi ia memandang wajah Temari yang sama sekali tidak membantunya. "Dia anak majikan Temari dulu, dan dia naksir setengah mati pada Temari, karena itu Temari berhenti dari pekerjaannya dan bekerja untukmu Shikamaru."

Baik Shikamaru maupun Temari sangat terkejut mendengar jawaban Ino, wajah Temari seolah menggambarkan ekspresi 'Apa kau gila, Ino?' sedangkan wajah Shikamaru nampak sangat kaget dan ketika memandang Temari ekspresinya berganti dengan kasihan dan penyesalan serta membutuhkan penjelasan.

Saat ini bukan waktunya untuk semua ekspresi itu, yang dibutuhkan Temari adalah secepatnya meninggalkan mall ini sebelum Kankurou benar-benar memergokinya.

"Bisa kita bahas itu nanti, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini secepatnya."

Shikamaru setuju dan bergegas mengajak mereka ke parkiran.

Sementara itu Kankurou sedikit ragu-ragu ketika melihat sosok wanita yang mirip dengan kakaknya tapi dandanannya sangat aneh, ia ragu-ragu antara ingin mengejar wanita itu atau tidak. Ia sudah akan melangkahkan kakinya, ketika tiba-tiba ia ingat bahwa tidak mungkin wanita itu kakaknya. Temari yang ia tahu adalah seorang _fashionista_, tidak mungkin ia berdandan seperti itu, _blouse_ dan rok panjang serta rambut dikuncir empat. Jadi ia tidak menuruti keinginannya dan meneruskan perjalanannya ke salah satu gerai pakaian.

To be Continued...

_Author's note_:

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama dianggurin, selesai juga fic ini... *tabur confetti*

Maaf ya reader yang sudah nunggu lanjutan fic ini dengan begitu lama, terima kasih buat reader yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya plus nagih lanjutan fic ini.

Seperti biasa kritik dan saran selalu saya nanti...


End file.
